Monophobia
by Chibi Sasori
Summary: He was left alone by his very own Guardians. No choice left, he decided to leave them for the best, to somewhere he was not Vongola Decimo, somewhere nobody could know who he was, somewhere the people he treasured the most were not there. He wished with all his heart and finally, his wish was granted. Where did he left for anyway and how the Guardians got him back? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the my very first fanfic and I don't even speak English, just something I learn at school, you can throw tomato as long as you don't go overboard. I know I need it to improve. Hope you enjoy it. 3 3 3**

**I myself see the first chapter and the summary a little similar to 'Their boss' of Chu-chan. *bow to Chu-chan* Sorry if they are too alike but It's my story and in the the latter chaps there will be less similarities. this is my first story so far so I don't understand very about... things Hope you will forgive me if there's something wrong and correct me.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_The endless sky is no longer beautiful as it used to be. Now it's painted with the color of dark-crimson, the color of dry blood, which means, something really really bad is going to happen…_

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Boss"

"Young Vongola"

Hearing the sound of his name being called, the petile male looked over his shoulder to see all his beloved Guardians running to him with concern on their faces. He slowly turned back to face them only to see them stunned, stopped a few feet from him, fear flashed through their eyes. He looked back to himself and immediately realized what the problem was…

His favorite cape and suit were no longer white as they must have been. They now were soaked with blood, scattered and almost wore out, especially his cape. The blood splashed on his face only made him look more terrifying. And around his feet were piles of bodies, corpses to be exact… No wonder they looked terrified…

"Minna… Are you…" He paused, not know what to say next "I-I…" He stuttered, mentally cursed himself to switch back to his dame-self at a time like this.

No one uttered a word. The silver haired right-hand man and the former baseball star gasped. The usually-hyper boxer had gone deadly quiet. The one-eyed illusionist looked at her feet with suddenly great interest while the mismatch-eyed one stared blankly at him. The aloof ex-prefect just frowned and gave him a 'what the hell did you do?' glare.

He didn't know what to say now.

"Let's go back to the Mansion then…" He finally spoke with quiet and monotone voice, his dull chocolate-brown eyes looked at anything but his Guardians "You guys need to be treated and get some rest" With that he turned on his heels and walked away, left behind a group of stilled people.

It hurt a lot to have them, his Family, look at him that way.

**VONGOLA MANSION**

A certain 25-year-old-and-a-half brunette was sitting behind a desk, face buried in his hands. A small lion cub curled up in his lap. The lion spurred on his white dress shirt, looked at him with concern and worry.

"Gao"

"I'm fine Natsu" the brunette gave his partner a reassured smile while gently ruff Natsu's warm orange-glowing mane "Thank you for your concern. I-I can deal with it fine"

"Nyah"

"I know I know… It's just… a little lonely! It's me who broke my words anyway…" He became silent once again and leaned back against his leather chair. "And they have another problem to cope with".

The lion cub growled one more time before retreating back to his ring. The brunette's lips curled into a small smile then disappeared when he looked at a frame on his desk. His Family's smiling, smirking or scolding (to a certain delinquent or bloodlust ex-prefect) faces hurt him so badly.

'Minna! So you do not need me anymore, ne?' He asked himself before falling sleep. The sound of cheery voices from the living room kept echoing in his aching head.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A couple of month ago, the whole Vongola Mansion was exploded with joy when a certain person, who was claimed to be dead, came back to life. Federico, the oldest son of Vongola Nono was welcomed home with a huge party. He had everybody's full attention. People greeted him, talked to him since he had just returned from a long tiring between-death-and-life journey. He told them how close he had been to dead, how he had struggled to survive and then how much blood and sweat it took him to finally come back to his so-called home, where he belonged to. They couldn't help but sympathized and admired him. Not so surprising, anyway.

Of course, our Vongola Decimo also welcomed Federico with open arms since he was such a natural-caring guy. He tried his best to make Nonno's eldest comfortable, treated him kindly and caringly like a real brother. Otherwise, he felt kinda guilty for Federico's position of the tenth Vongola boss taken away from him. He knew he could do nothing to make it up for Federico.

But sadly it was the smallest problem he had.

The thing kept haunting him every single night recently was the distance his Guardians had made up between them, ever since that incident.

Thirteen months and a week had passed since then. They hadn't forgiven him yet. Tsuna himself couldn't recall the last time they had a proper talk. His own Family tried their best to ditch him by going on continuous missions. Even when they were having dinner or a meeting, they avoided talking to him as much as possible. Everytime the brunette tried to approach them, Gokudera stuttered nervously in front of him, Yamamoto looked away with his eyes narrowed, Ryohei went oddly silent and avoided his gaze, Chrome shuddered, Lambo cried and ran away like his 5-year-old self, Mukuro smirked furiously then disappeared into the mist. The only person who didn't change his attitude toward him was his aloof Cloud Guardian- Hibari.

Every time…

Why didn't they understand? Why did they keep treating him that way? They must have known crystal-clear that it hurt him more than any wound he used to have. Sorrow and despair started filling his heart. His chocolate-brown eyes were no longer warm as they used to be. The petile brunette spent all days locking himself in his office, dealing with piles of paperwork that he hated deeply until he fell asleep on his desk, not even bother going to dining room to eat. Why going there when no one expected his appearance. Well maybe except Hibari, he was indifferent as usual. However, he didn't stay at the Mansion very much. He had his own Foundation to take care of.

Everything was even worse when Federico came back. His Guardians not only ditched him as if he was an alien but also became attached to the "new-comer", excluded Hibari. Of course he didn't like anyone very much but his extremely deep hatred toward Federico was completely unexpected, which soothed Tsuna's mood somehow. He mentally thanked the aloof Cloud for this. He was even more irritated when Federico started to attend Vongola's top private meetings, much to the young boss's reluctance. However, he couldn't object to it since all his Guardians, except Hibari, agreed.

'Couldn't blame them' He thought wearily 'Their sky is tainted, no wonder they would find another sky'

He couldn't help feeling envious with Federico, not notice someone else maliciously smirked at him.

_I'm sorry for not being a good sky, minna! _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The brunette woke up only to find himself on the bed instead of his desk as usual. A wet cloth was on his forehead. He tiled his head to the side, looked at the clock on the wall. Twelve o'clock.

Twelve….

"What?" He suddenly sat up and immediately regretted: his head was throbbing and pounding like hell. He tried to keep himself still then gave in, fell back into his bed.

'How did I get into my bed?' He wondered.

"Oh Decimo-sama, I see you're awake" the door slammed open, reveal a middle-age man in butler suit. "You gave us quite a fright last night, sir"

"Mr. Greco? What happened?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, the Cavallone boss and Shimon boss dropped by yesterday."

"You mean Dino-san and Enma?"

"Yes, sir. They couldn't find you in the living room or the dining room so they guessed you must be doing your paperwork. They walked to your office and found you lying on the floor unconscious…" He paused for a second "…then they informed your Gaurdians. It's Dino-sama who carried you to your bed, sir."

"I see", said the brunette

At that moment, the double doors slammed open again made Tsuna jump.

"Little brother! I heard you awake, are you feeling better now?" a certain messy blond hair appeared behind him was a red haired timid-looking male. They both had the panicked look mixed with relief in their eyes.

"Are you OK?" asked the red head. Tsuna nodded quietly, gave them an assuring smile. He tried to sit up again only to be pushed down by the blond. The butler quietly retreated to give them some private and went to the kitchen for Decimo's lunch.

"Sorry for not greeting you two properly last night. I.."

"It's fine, little brother" Dino interrupted "It can't help since you are not feeling well"

"You'd better take some rest, Tsuna-kun. I see you've been overworking yourself recently" said Enma with concern.

The brunette winced. _He did?_ His hand clenched the cover hard. He bit his lip until it bled. _Yes, he did_. His eyes narrowed while thinking of the reason.

"Little brother?" called the Cavallone boss worriedly. Enma flinched at his best friend's expression on his face.

"My Guardians…" Tsuna looked away, half-expected to hear the answer "Where are they?"

The Bronco frowned but still answered Tsuna's question "They visited you when you was sleeping then left for their new mission" It was quite hard for Dino to believe that Tsuna's Guardians were not with him while he was seriously ill, especially a certain right-hand man.

"Oh, obviously" the brunette sighed 'what else did I hope?'

"Hey Tsuna-kun! What happened between you guys? It's odd to see you're not having meals with them. And what with that Federico guy?"

"Well nothing much happened. It's kinda misunderstanding. And everyone were just… happy to see a person who must have died come back healthy and alive" Said Tsuna bitterly

"Little bro…" Dino stunned when he heard the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"I'm truly sorry for interrupting but…" the butler stood behind the two guests with a tray of food in his hand "I think it's time for Decimo-sama to have lunch then get rest"

"Oh yeah, it's lunch time anyway" Dino sheepishly scratched the back of his head "I guess we're going for lunch now. Take some rest, little brother. We gonna talk later, OK?"

"Rest well, Tsuna-kun" Enma waved his hand at the brunette before walking out of the room with the Bronco.

"Thank you for coming, you two" The brunette waved back at the retreating figures then let out a sigh.

"It's time for lunch, sir." The dedicated butler informed again then helped him to sit upright.

"I don't feel like eating now, maybe later" mumbled the Decimo while looking at his lap.

"You need to, Decimo-sama. You haven't eaten much recently. That's why you got sick so easily, sir" The butler scolded him fatherly, which warmed his heart a little "Eat then please take the medicine Dr. Shamal prepared for you. Then you can rest as long as you please, sir"

The butler put the tray in front of him on his lap, readied to feed him with a spoon if he dared refuse. The brunette blushed in embarrassment for being treated like a naughty sick child. He picked the spoon to start eating. Then he stopped and looked at the other's eyes.

"What did I say about formality?" said the brunette. He simply couldn't get used to people treating him with respect after so many years being called Dame-Tsuna and things.

"Not to use it, si… I mean Tsuna-sama" answered the butler.

"Drop the sama. We're in Italy, ain't we?" Tsuna finished with a grin "Tsuna is fine!"

"As you wish" the older man was reluctant at first but added "And you could call me Uncle Vince if you want, Tsuna"

"Ok, Uncle Vince then" Tsuna gave the other occupant a genuine smile and back to his meal. When he finished, the butler carried the tray with dirty dishes away then gave him some medicine and a glass of water. He tucked the Decimo to his bed, readjusted the wet cloth on Tsuna's forehead then retreating to let the brunette rest.

Being left alone in his huge room, Tsuna couldn't help feeling… lonely. His head was still throbbing hard, which definitely didn't help him feel better. His eyelids were heavier and heavier. Finally, he gave in to the sleepiness and fell into unconsciousness.

End of chapter~

**R & R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it. Don't kill me immediately, just... be patient and read to the end!  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

The next time he woke up, it was nine o'clock in the evening. The whole mansion was surprisingly quiet and peaceful, no explosion or gunshot to be heard. The brunette could easily figure out the reason why: none of his Guardians or Reborn at home to blow something up.

_Reborn? _

_Where was Reborn?_

Then he remembered sending his ex-tutor (torturer to be exact) to a long mission. He hadn't come back to the Mansion once since then so obviously he had no idea about what happened between the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians.

He wished he hadn't sent Reborn away. He wanted to be comforted then even by a Spartan sadist infant who kicked him on the face every time he acted pathetic. He missed being called Dame-Tsuna, missed being shot at usually although he was not an M. At least he felt secured and safe and not… lonely.

The brunette always had headache around his Guardians and the mess they left behind resulted in his pile-up paperwork. He always searched for the peace he thought that never existed. Now that he had it, the Vongola's tenth boss started to regret. He missed the chaotic atmosphere terribly, missed being woken up at 5 in the morning because of grenade explosion or "EXTREME" yell, missed being furious about gunshot holes on the wall and the collapsed walls because of a certain ex-prefect and illusionist.

Tear suddenly welled up in his eyes then slid down on his pale cheeks. He wiped it away with his pajama's sleeve then stood up from his bed. The still wet cloth on his forehead dropped on the sheet. He felt better anyway, physically, not mentally.

The brunette changed into more formal clothes, drank a glass of water then left for the kitchen to get some food. The cooks in kitchen surprised to see their boss go down stair the first time in several weeks to eat, not dining room, the kitchen, which made them feel relieved. Though their kind and gentle boss didn't tell anybody or describe it on his face, they still knew he felt kinda depressed recently.

They made him a cup of coffee and some soup, knowing their boss was still recovering from his sudden high fever. They asked him if he felt better now. "Grazie" said the Decimo. He smiled gently at them, which made all the occupants blushed deep red.

He excused himself then left for his office. The Mansion was deadly silent. Most people finished their work and readied to call it a day. He entered his office, switched on the lights and turned on the computer after taking a look at the neatly piles of paperwork on his desk. Nothing much, most was his gaurdians's reports and bills. Some were of the alliance Famiglias. Some were the reports of Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini's new inventions. Back to the monitor screen, he checked his new E-mails.

_Here it is!_

The second E-mail on the list belonged to his first crush, the one and only Kyoko-chan.

The brunette and his crush had been in touch ever since they graduated from Namimori High school, via E-mail. Not so long after the Arcobaleno battle, Kyoko-chan suddenly confessed her love to the young boss while they were cleaning the mess after their school's festival. Of course they were alone then since his beloved friends and Kurogawa Hana had given them a chance to be. He couldn't help but thanks them mentally. He remembered blushing madly then and having his first kiss ever. A week later, they had the most wonderful first date ever. The young boss considered their few years together the best time of his life.

The best time of his life not just because his first crush, the school idol was his girl friend. It was because his friends were still there by his side and the whole Vongola things was not a burden to him. Not yet. He did enjoy his school life really much with Kyoko-chan and all his so-called friends even though the 'so-called friends' included of a certain Spartan sadistic infant tutor, a certain bloodlust prefect and of course, a certain natural-creepy illusionist. He loved his weird Family so much that he made an oath to do anything to keep them safe and sound, and more important, happy. They were there for him all the time and it would be natural for the brunette to be there for them.

'Anyway,' He thought bitterly 'happy time won't last forever'

Yeah, it didn't last forever.

Right after he celebrated his eighteenth birthday, the brunette was officially made the tenth boss of Vongola Family. He started feeling scared. There were more and more assassin come, to eliminate him of course. It was not a really big problem to the brunette and his Guardians since they can defend themselves good enough, he didn't have a greatest hitman in the world as a tutor for nothing. He knew his innocent mother would be okay since Iemitsu had resigned, had been dismissed to be exact, from his position, which the young boss let Basil filled in immediately, and stayed by her side. He felt relieved as his mother would no longer have to cry in secret because of longing her beloved to come home while he could do nothing but clench his fist in anger, want to punch right into Iemistu's face. The young boss made sure his so-called father wouldn't let it happen again.

But his normal friends, who were not mafia but get involved in because of him, like Haru, Kurokawa Hana since she was dating onii-san and especially Kyoko-chan, were in great danger. They could be captured and held as hostage or worse. He shuddered at the thought of Kyoko-chan being kidnapped. The burden seemed to be heavier and heavier as every move he made or every word he spoke now would be and must be for his Famiglia's sake. He couldn't simply have a whole army to protect his normal friends anytime anywhere. It would affect their life somehow. He remembered how he DID put them in danger when they were sent to the future. He felt rather regret telling them the truth, wished that Ryohei had punched him before he did so. And finally, he decided: it would be the best if he just left them. They would be safe as long as he didn't involve them in his dark world.

After the graduation ceremony, the brunette asked her to break up right at the place she confessed her love to him. He felt really guilty for breaking her pride as a woman but it was necessary. If she was hurt now, she wouldn't be hurt farther later when he left her for his duty.

He thought she would cry and prepared himself for a punch from her big brother later but she didn't. Instead Kyoko-chan was just quiet then gave him a sad and all-knowing look. Then all of sudden, the auburn-haired girl hugged him tightly made him blush madly. Then she spoke, still not letting him go

"You are always too kind for your own good, Tsuna-kun. All you did is worry for us and try your best to protect us. I wish I weren't so defenceless that made the burden on your shoulders… heavier, Tsuna-kun." She sobbed quietly on the brunette's shoulder "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that all I did is to hurt you, Tsuna-kun. Please forgive me!"

The young boss's eyes widen in shock. He really didn't expect Kyoko-chan to react this way. He thought the auburn-haired would cry and ask him the reason why or something like that, not suddenly hug him and ask for forgivement. He stuttered "Wh-why are y-you apologizing? Ain't I the one who need to say s-sorry?"

He cleared his throat, gently pushed her away and went on "I got you involved, I put you and your family in danger and your big brother is a part of mafia. I made you cry and hurt so many time that I couldn't remember. Maybe this time too, Kyoko-chan"

The ex-school idol shook her head and looked straight into the young boss's caramel eyes "You never hurt me. All you did is to protect me and your friends though it made you sad and hurt, Tsuna-kun." Said Kyoko-chan sadly "I know, you decided to leave me because you thought I would be safer and happier without you."

The brunette stunned, not knowing what to say. The awkward silent remained for a few minutes until he decided to break it. "If you did understand then…"

"No, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko interrupted him, "Why don't you understand? That you leave me behind will hurt me the most." She cried out and buried her face in her hands "That I can never forget you and continue my life. Please don't just leave me like this. It will be painful…"

"No it won't" Tsuna stated "if you don't remembered a thing about our relationship. And our dark world, too!"

Kyoko looked up and widened her eyes in horror, "No you won't… Y-you don't mean to have Chrome-chan erase my memory, do you?"

"I do, Kyoko-chan. And I definitely will" the young boss looked at her with determination.

Kyoko clutched her chest. His look. He would never change his mind once he had decided, she knew it, "I understood. There is nothing I can do to convince you, isn't there? So can you do me a favor, Tsuna-kun?"

"It depends on what it is" Tsuna replied coolly

"Could we… still… keep in touch?" Asked Kyoko uncertainly. _Please, Tsuna-kun._ Even though he made her forget that they used to be in love, he was still important to her. Very important. She needed something to prove that he still existed in this world, in _her world_.

"You know it's dangerous, Kyoko-chan. My father didn't come home not very often for nothing, you know!" said Tsuna coldly.

"Please, Tsuna-kun. You will still be my friend, won't you? You concern for me, why I can't? I know I'm really selfish now but… I need to know that you are okay, Tsuna-kun, since you are my friend… and I am yours."

"But how could we? Neither letter nor phone is safe and…"

"What about E-mail? Just make sure to erase it after reading!" Kyoko bit her lip "I know we won't be able to see each other but if we have a class-reunion, you can join us, can't you?"

The brunette looked really thoughtful. _It wouldn't harm, would it? At least he could still see her…_ "A-alright" he reluctantly agreed and wondered if he had made the right decision.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko-chan's face brightened a little and her lips curved into a small smile made the young boss feel relieved. 'At least she smiled now.' They embraced each other one last time before he left for home to pack. He flew to Italy the next day, readied for his new job, left Kyoko-chan and the other civil friends in Chrome's care. He trusted her to do her job well.

His Family also moved to Italy and lived in the Vongola Mansion not so long after he did excluding Hibari. Hibari, being himself, couldn't stand leaving Namimori and crowding in a place full of herbivores like Vongola Mansion so he stayed at Japan, founded Foundation and did his own job. The young boss felt sad but didn't force him because he knew freedom was more important to his Cloud than anything besides Namimori. As the Sky, he must let the Cloud floating freely. Anyway, Hibari still respected his omnivore boss (somehow) and obeyed him (sometime), which was enough to make the brunette happy.

The young boss never regretted making such a promise to Kyoko. She now didn't remember any about Mafia and her relationship with him. She led an ordinary and happy life, which was described beautifully in her monthly E-mails. He felt happy and relieved at the same time whenever he read her E-mails. She was safe and happy. That was enough even if she didn't love him anymore.

All his Family were safe and stayed by his side, supported him in their own ways, which made him happy.

His naïve and innocent mother was happy with her husband, which made him happy.

His Kyoko-chan was doing fine, happy and safe in his hometown though she didn't know how much he loved her, which made him happy.

But happiness was never a last-long thing, at least to him.

In the last E-mail about a couple of months ago, Kyoko informed the brunette about her new boy friend, who she met in college. He confessed his love to her a few months before and she agreed to go out with him. She even sent the brunette some pictures of her and her boyfriend.

He felt heart-broken. He couldn't blame her since he was the one decided to put an end to their relationship and make her forget about it. It's completely natural for a person to inform his or her friends about having a girl/boyfriend. He must be happy that Kyoko considered him as a close friend enough to… It was NOT her fault, it was his.

But…

He couldn't help feeling jealous.

No, it was not jealous. It was ENVIOUS.

His blood boiled in his veins when he looked at the beautiful happily smiling face in the picture with a handsome young man. He wanted to fly straight away to Japan and burned her so-called boyfriend into ass. He wanted to embrace her, tell her that he loved her and beg her to come back. He wanted it so badly.

But he couldn't.

He didn't have the right to take away her happiness. He was nothing to her but a person who had brought her so much sadness, hurt her feeling countless times.

He didn't deserve her. She deserved more. She deserved happiness, the only thing he couldn't give her.

Tears welled up in his caramel eyes then rolled down his flush cheeks. He had to get over it, he had to stand up and pretend as if nothing had happened, Kyoko-chan were never his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend. Crying because of such nonsense thing was really pathetic. What would Reborn do if he ever found out? No, he wouldn't because NOTHING HAD HAPPENED.

With that, he wiped his tears away and continued doing whatever he was doing.

End of chapter~

**I hope there is not so many grammar mistakes and spell.**

**Well I know few people like the couple 27K (my favorite couples are 1827, G27 and R27 thanks to some certain authors), I myself don't like it either (27K fan please don't kill me) but it's necessary. Don't worry, this is not a romance fic any way so... there will be not many romance scenes. I really couldn't write romance now. Just family fluff and hints only on some couples.  
**

**R&R please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god! I did have much more review than I expected. Just... I love all of you who did review this fic. I'm kind of happy, very happy now. So, here is chapter 3, but it seemed not so many people have read the second chap. And an extreme kiss with extreme love to Taira-Keimei for such a review. Yeah! hope you will continue surporting me til the end!**

**Hope you enjoy your reading!**

**CHAPTER 3**

This E-mail was not so different from the others. It was about her life after college: how she made her new friends, how she managed to have a quite good job and things. But she seemed concern about Tsuna's health, which made him surprise, as if she knew he had just had a high fever. He never told her before in his E-mails about his health's condition.

**Care more about yourself, Tsuna-kun! I know being a boss means busy but overwork yourself is never a good thing. What a bad habit of you to always push yourself too hard! What will the people who care for you do if you collapse?**

_Who would care?_

_Even if he disappeared, no one would care! _

_Because he was just a murder, a cold-blood killer. He killed without hesitation. They would prefer if he'd gone._

_Now that they had another sky, who cared for them and wouldn't make them fear._

He deleted the E-mail and shut the computer down after sending the reply E-mail to Kyoko. He leaned back against the leather chair, shut his eyes and listened to the silence of mid-night. Too quiet. Why didn't he hear any explosion or gunshot?

_He was felling so lonely!_

He didn't know his Vongola Gear began glowing brightly since his eyes were shut. When his eyes opened again, the light from his Gear had already disappeared.

'It's weird! I definitely did sense something different' He thought. Then he shrugged it off and resumed his work.

This seemed to be a sleepless night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari had just returned from his previous mission, successfully of course. Everyone could only expect the best from the raven-haired man. Since Kusakabe was doing well with his Foundation, Hibari decide to drop by the Mansion much to his dislike. Not that he cared about those herbivores but the stupid omnivore boss seemed not to be in a good mood with his herbivore Guardians recently. That was what he thought since he didn't like staying at Vongola Mansion a lot, especially when that back-from-hell herbivore was around. Unlike the omnivore, there was some kind of dark and poisonous aura emitting from this herbivore made him... furious. He didn't want to stay anywhere him in one hundred meters radius. He didn't have a good feeling about this herbivore as the other herbivores started to crowd around him. The omnivore was stupid and naïve as ever, didn't even notice that he himself was trapped and separated from his herbivorous Guardians, welcomed that herbivore with open arms. Despite his carnivore side, his so-called boss was really pathetic and silly sometime, which was exactly the reason why he called him 'omnivore'.

That was exactly the reason why he came back to the Mansion this time: to check the omnivore. And he couldn't wait to bite a certain pineapple to death.

But something was not right, the Mansion seemed to be deadly quiet even though it was morning and seemed to be oddly neat, no hole in the wall, no gunshot. It was… too peaceful.

'When did I come here the last time?' Wondered the ex-prefect. The last time he came he was before the last Christmas Eve, before the 'incident'. He remembered the Mansion was being repaired because the dynamite herbivore and the cow herbivore almost blew up the West wing, and Hibari and the pineapple herbivore made the other wing's wall collapse when they met. The omnivore boss almost fainted as he saw the destruction after he came back from a meeting.

Uhm, it was not the last time to be exact. After that 'incident', he went back a couple of times. Once in the welcoming-party of that herbivore and he left immediately, other times it was because the omnivore called him to give him some missions. All the time he saw the other herbivores crowded around the new herbivore, and the omnivore was kind of being left out. Then he bit those herbivores to death for crowding and left for Japan without a word. No one dared stop him, either.

Now that no one here for him to bite to death, he decided to find the most worthy opponent. He must be somewhere else here since he would only come out when he had a meeting or party. _The omnivore had been trapped there in his office for too long. He needed to be released._

With that thought, Hibari went straight to the office where he knew he could find a certain brunette there. 'I would make sure to bite him to death for being too naïve'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsuna was in his office dealing with the enormous piles of paperwork when his beloved Cloud Guardian stormed into with tonfas in his hands, ready to attack.

"Kyoya! When did you come back?" Asked the petile brunette with surprise. He winced a little when the pain in his head throbbed as an after-effect of his latest high fever and another feeling, slightly not good: his Hyper Intuition had been acted up oddly ever since he woke up last night, gave him an uneasy feeling about something had happened, not would happen. Hibari frowned at this. And he decided to make a move.

"Fight me, omnivore!" Hibari simply stated then charged toward the Vongola Boss, tonfa aimed on his head. The brunette dodged it effortlessly, let the deathly flying tonfa crash against the wall behind him. The tonfa dropped onto the floor, left a gunshot-like hole and many cracks on the wall. The young Boss sweat-dropped and exclaimed "Kyoya! What kind of greeting is that?"

Hibari smirked, "Didn't you listen to me, omnivore? **Fight me.**"

"Kyoya! You've just come back. Go get some rest. I have no reason to fight you. Moreover, I'm busy now." The brunette turned his gaze away from his Cloud Guardian, continued his work and tried his best to ignore. He was glad to see one of his Guardians but their change of attitude toward him made him unable to look in the Prefect's eyes. He was afraid of seeing the fear in those eyes, even though they were Hibari's, who was invincible and had no fear.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Look at people's eyes when you are talking to them." Hibari hissed through his teeth. However, the brunette refused to look up. He heard Hibari let out an irritated noise from his throat. Suddenly, he felt his right arm grabbed and pulled up, forcefully made him drop the pen onto the desk. Then the brunette found himself slung over Hibari's shoulder while the ex-prefect exited the office and approached the training room. The brunette blushed deep red, struggled hard to get off.

"Kyoya! Put. Me. Down." The brunette ordered, tried to put pressure in his voice but all he had was a 'hn' from the aloof ex-prefect. The brunette sighed in defeat, tried to remain calm and blank face while the subordinates looked at them oddly and amusedly and let himself be carried away.

Finally when they were already inside the training room, Hibari dropped his so-called boss onto the floor. The brunette let out a small groan while rubbing his sore back, cursed mentally. His Cloud Guardian never knew how to be gentle.

Hibari brought out his tonfas again and get into fighting stance.

"Fight me."

"Fine if you want that much!" The young boss replied. He managed to enter the HDW mode without the pills, thanked to Reborn's Spartan training course a couple of years ago. An orange flame appeared, flickering on his forehead. He too got into fighting stance and patiently waited for any attack toward him.

Hibari raised his tonfas and dashed forward. The brunette sidestepped quickly to dodge and blew a kick to the prefect's guts. The Cloud Gaurdian blocked with one tonfa, his other found its way to the young Boss's neck, aimed for a certain pressure point on his neck. The brunette ducked down and immediately sent an upper-cut toward the raven-hair's chin. Hibari was caught off guard, stumbled back a few steps then charged forward once again, not affected a bit by the sudden attack. Then the brunette dodged and attacked the skylark back, avoided using his Vongola Gear so that Hibari wouldn't to prevent farther destruction to the Mansion. And so on, they kept attacking and dodging then attacking again and again until they were exhausted, completely numb and sweating all over. Tsuna lay on the floor, pained heavily while the skylark leaned against the wall, eyes slightly shut. They had been fighting for six hours straight.

The brunette closed his eyed, wait for his breath to become normal again, then spoke "Thank you…"

"Hn? For what?" asked the skylark with a small glint of surprise in his voice.

"For everything, Kyoya! For fighting me, for making me fight you, for calling me 'omnivore', for acknowledging me,… In fact, for everything you did, Kyoya!"

"I don't need a compliment from someone as weak and pathetic as you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I'd rather care less about you, herbivore!" Hibari growled.

The brunette chuckled lightly, stood up again on his feet. _Hibari would always be Hibari, wouldn't he? _

"Anyway, thank you!" Tsuna gave the raven-hair a bright smile before quickly exited the training room, staggered a bit, probably went back to his office. Then he halted, glanced back at the still narrowing Cloud Guardian "Oh! I forgot, Kyoya. Okaerinasai~", and even smile brighter.

The ex-prefect stunned when he looked at his boss's smile. _When did the last time the herbivore smile that way?_ He wondered. Then he felt his lips curled up into a smirk. _It seemed that worked, huh?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The brunette slowly made his way for his office, the smile was still on his face. His Cloud Guardian's bloodlust actually gave him headaches countless time but under this circumstance, he couldn't help but thank the ex-prefect mentally. At least there was one person to treat him the same as before. Furthermore, his Hyper Intuition told him that his Cloud knew he was depressed and stressed recently because of the Gaurdians's attitude and mountain of paperwork and tried to make him feel better… in his own way, though it resulted in they all ached and bruised all over and the training room was on the edge of collapse even when they did not use their Vongola Gear. _It was very Hibari-like to think of fighting as a way of relax._ The brunette chuckled. But he saddened immediately when thinking of his other Guardians. His eyes narrowed and the bang hid the expression on his face. The headache which retreated while he was busy fighting now came back and worse than ever. The brunette hissed through his teeth and rubbed his temple.

When the brunette entered his office, he winced at the amount of paperwork increased. He opened his closet first for a change of clothes since his were already worn out and stained with blood and dust. Then he sat back on his chair, leaned against it and stretched a little to lessen his muscle's pain and numb.

The uneasy feeling also came back along with the pain. He tried to ignore it but failed. No choice left, he resumed his work, let the sickening freely increase in his guts. When it reached its peak, gave his head a sharp pain that almost made him throw up, the office's double doors slammed open, revealed heavily-panting and panicking Basil, behind him was a group of subordinates who were also panting.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil cried out and wobbled into the room. The young boss stood up to support his external adviser as he seemed to collapse anytime. He scanned for any wound and injury but there was none, much to his relieve. His black suit was perfectly neat. He was only sweated from running which make the brunette wondered how his clothes could be that neat.

"Are you OK, Basil? What happened?" The young boss questioned the dirty-blond, who now managed to stand properly on his two feet and breathed normally.

The brunette did not sure he would want to hear the answer. He could feel the dread atmosphere filled up his office. All he wanted now was covering his ears and running off his office. Then he suddenly thought of his mother now by his father's side.

_No way…_

_It couldn't be…_

"Sawada-dono! Please calm down when I inform you this!" Said Basil, dread and sorrow in his blue eyes. The young boss never saw such an expression in his external advisor's face before. Basil's two hands on the boss's shoulders, readied to assure or prevent any kind of break-down.

_Kami-sama! Please do not let it be the truth! _

"Sawada-dono! Your mother… she's dead!"

And before he could know, the pitch black darkness once again swallowed his vision.

_Yeah, the Fate was always cruel to him. _

End of chapter~

**Please R&R.**

**Oh! and could anyone please explain to me about beta reader and other things? well I'm new and quite oblivious to things. TTATT**

**Jya! Aishiteru!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So many review, I'm so happy that I could fly. I'm glad that you like the last chapter, it's my favourite too since Hibari was in there. Yay, 1827! But once again, this is not 1827 fic or romance in general, so just hints.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Now please enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 4**

"SAWADA-DONO!"

Hibari heard a loud, really loud shout from the omnivore's office on the way his room. Though he wasn't at the Mansion so often, he still had his own room here since he was one of the young boss's Guardians, much to his irritation.

It must be the external advisor herbivore since he was the only one to call the omnivore 'Sawada-dono'. The aloof male frowned. _What the hell did that herbivore doing here? Wasn't CEDEF independent on Vongola? Okay, whatsoever! Those herbivores were crowding again and disturbing the peace. He would definitely bite them to death since they dared do such thing in his vicinity._ With that thought, he turned on his heels toward the stair since his room was on the second story while the omnivore's office on the fourth…

…only to find the room was crowded with weak-looking so-called subordinate herbivores and a panicked dirty-blond on the floor with the omnivore in his arms, unconscious.

The skylark watched with widened eyes as he saw tears rolling down the young boss's pale cheeks, completely forgot the reason he was here to bite those herbivores to death, including the crying one.

_What the hell had happened?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The young boss laid on his bed, not showed any sign of waking up soon. He had been sleeping like that for two days, for freaking two days. The butler and the young advisor as well as the other occupants in Vongola Mansion began to worry if their boss would wake up soon. The brunette's Guardians except Hibari were all informed and on their way back. The Cavallone's and Shimon's bosses were already there right after they heard the news of Nana's death. They were all in shock at the news and the brunette's current state didn't make it better.

The broken-heart husband- Sawada Iemitsu had already arrived at the Mansion a day after his son's sudden breakdown. He remained staying beside his son's bed. The usual goofy grin disappeared, replaced with a rare tense looking frown as he watch the brunette's sleeping form with arms folded. He had just lost his beloved wife. What if he lost his cute little son too? He would never be able to get over it, again. Now he felt regret pulling all his precious people into his Dark world. It was his fault that his lovely naïve innocent Nana died. If only he had come back sooner…

He was such a jerk. He failed Nana. He failed Tsuna for not being to protect Nana as he had promise the day he was dismissed from his current position…

_Forgive me, my cute little son._

His gaze didn't leave the brunette's petile figure a single moment until he heard a light knock at the door. He stood up quietly and opened it wide enough to see who was outside. As he saw his ex-student and current external adviser, he slipped through the door, closed it behind with a small 'click'.

"What's the matter?" asked Iemitsu.

"Master, has Sawada-dono woken yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Iemitsu shook his head sadly "It must be quite a shock to him to take."

"Everyone is very worry for Sawada-dono! We never see him in such condition before" Basil halted for a moment, looked really confused "And I heard he suffered from an extremely high fever a few day ago."

Iemitsu arched an eyebrow "Did he?"

"Yes, master. And Dino-sama also told me that Sawada-dono has a little problem with his Guardians recently."

The blond let out a tired sigh. This was really not good for the brunette since his Family were what his cute used-to-be-naïve son treasured the most. They were everything to him. Knowing his son, all he did would always be for his Family's sake, no more, no less. He could easily imagine how his son felt when his Guardians acted distance.

_Damn, one after another_! He would never forgive himself if something happen to his son. After all, it was all his responsibility. He mentally cursed, swore to pull the stupid Guardians' heads off their necks. Anyone who dared hurt his cute little son was unforgivable.

"I will have to talk to them when they get back. They dared make him sad. They will pay for it." The ex-outside adviser gritted his teeth, unaware of the shuffling sound behind his back.

"Master! You can no…" claimed his ex-student.

"NO!" the two people outside the room jump at the sudden cry. They stared at the door with surprise as it slammed open, revealed a reddened-face of anger brunette. Instant relief flooded their hearts despite the fact that the brunette didn't seem to be in a good mood and he was glaring dagger at them.

"Sawada-dono! You're awake!" cried out Basil.

The young boss ignored the caring tone of his outside adviser, turned his head at the usual happy-go-lucky father "Don't blame my friends for what they didn't do. I am the one at fault. Don't you dare lay a finger on them I won't forgive you, even if you are my father." Tsuna stated with a harsh tone make the other occupants flinched and instinctively took a few step back.

"But they did…" the blond hair man tried to protest only to have his son cut in.

"They did nothing, tou-san. And I do not expect to bring this matter up one again. Do I make myself clear?"

Iemitsu gritted his teeth. They made his son become… this and now his son tried to defend them? He honestly couldn't understand his own son. "Crystal-clear, Vongola Decimo"

One again, he turned back to the now still dirty-blond and said "Basil-san! Could please do me a favor and gather my Guardians at the meeting room when they arrive. Please call Dino-san and Enma as well. And you two please stay there and wait for me. I will host the meeting in half an hour." Then he slammed his room's door shut once again, left behind two stunned people.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_No. This couldn't be happening!_

_What had he done? He even made everything worse. Now even Hibari…_

"I am sorry, minna!" muttered the brunette when he was once again alone in his dark room. He looked down at his clothes- his favorite white cape and suit and strip black dress shirt, which he always wore when he came to parties, meetings or battles. It kinda became his symbol- whenever people thought of Vongola Decimo, they thought of white clothes. It was the same as the suit he wore 'that day', the beginning of all these pain. Magically all those dark-crimson-color stains were washed away and the suit were now as white as new. He couldn't help feeling disgusted. This suit was soaked with too much blood even the innocent's. It was the obvious proof to his sin as well as his blood-stained gloves.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

_He had killed too many people and now, he even hurt his own family._

_How could he face them once again?_

**About an hour before**

"WHAT?" The young boss slammed his hand on the table the third time of the meeting. "More than one hundred subordinates but no one could find out who behind this other than what they were given?"

The said boss was at a head of the long table with Shimon's and Cavallone's bosses on his left, the outside adviser and ex-outside adviser on the right and behind him, leaning against the wall, was his aloof Cloud Guardian. His other Guardians were on the other head of the table with Federico, much to his irritation. But once again he kept the raising feeling inside.

The meeting was not so good. In fact, it was really bad. Their boss' loving and caring mother- Sawada Nana was killed and they couldn't figure out who did it. There was no clue left as well as no witness. They were meeting a dead-end. And it became worse because their boss was losing patient. Rage and fury glowed in his eyes, which were flickering orange dangerously. His fingerless gloves, which used to be his old white mitten with the number 27 on the front, now shifted between normal form and X-gloves form continuously. They couldn't help avoiding eyes-contact with their boss. Ever since that incident, it was like torture to look at their boss eyes especially when he was furious like this.

_Who was the man standing in front of them now?_ They couldn't help but wonder. _Who did switch their caring, kind and gentle boss with this… demon. Their Tsuna who was called Dame-Tsuna because of his failure in life; their Tsuna who could never be angry, never raise his voice at them even if they kept causing troubles, was ranked 1__st__ at never turn down any offer; their Tsuna who was always waiting for them when they was back from their missions, welcomed them with a heart-warming and genuine smile no matter what condition he was in; their Tsuna who loved cooking meals for them all by himself on special occasions; their Tsuna who was naïve and innocent and always forgiving; their Tsuna who never liked fighting, let alone killing, never wanted to be a mafia boss; their Tsuna who treasured life, who had sworn to never kill. Where was he? Wasn't he here anymore?_

Their boss now killed without even blinks, not even hesitate to raise his weapon against an innocent. And now he was yelling at them, which never happened before. He was also glowing with anger, much to their horror. He was not Tsuna. He just looked like him. He was no longer the Tsuna they used to love and admire. The stunned Guardians still remembered how their boss was on that Christmas. His eyes were dull, his white suit soaked with blood while he was standing in the middle of corpses mountain. But what terrified them the most was a small creepy smile painted on his lip. Those images keep haunting them every time they saw him, making them flinch and unconsciously back away from him. Hibari was the only Guardian acted indifferent toward the brunette, which they couldn't figure out why.

The Tsuna-look-alike now was trembling because of an unknown reason. The Sky Flame started flickering on his forehead while his right hand in X-gloves was clutching the folder, really hard. Then an orange flame erupted and burned the innocent said folder into ashes.

A chorus of 'Tsuna', 'Jyudaime','Boss' and 'Sawada' was heard but the brunette couldn't care less. Hibari made a small noise from his throat behind his so-called boss, still leaning against the wall.

"SAWADA-DONO" Cried out a panicking Basil.

"Otoutou! Calm down." Shouted the Burking Horse.

"Tsuna-kun, you are losing control. Keep your Flame in!" Exclaimed the red head. He stood up, accidently knocked down his chair in the process. Reaching out a hand to soothe his best friend, he found his hand slapped away roughly. "Don't touch me!"

"Tsuna! You are hosting a meeting now. Keep yourself together." Stated calmly the ex-advisor.

The young boss immediately snapped his head at Iemitsu's direction, his now orange eyes flickered with a glint of red. "SHUT UP" the brunette yelled, glaring at his so-called father mercilessly "Don't tell me what to do, useless father. You think who fault it is that kaa-san died? You have promised to protect her and now you let her die. And you can't even find out who DID? You are a failure as a husband, you know?"

"Tsuna! I just left Nana in…"

"Don't call my name. DON'T CALL HER NAME. You don't deserve her. You left her alone and made her cry all the time, now you let her die. If only you hadn't pulled her into this. If only you hadn't pulled US into THIS"

Every occupants in the room watched in horror as the brunette suddenly launched himself at his dad with a flame-coated fist raised, probably aimed at the man's face. The blonde man was too shock to react in time, stayed still and waited for the upcoming attack. But the pain never came. Instead he saw a silhouette with tonfas in hands, effectively blocked the flying fist.

"You are going overboard, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" stated coldly the raven-haired.

The young boss looked surprised a little, probably didn't expect the ex-prefect to block his attack, before his face went blank. He ordered coldly "Step aside, Kyoya!"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I will make you." Replied the brunette as he dashed toward once again, let his anger completely take over. He aimed a kick at the older man's guts only to be blocked by one tonfa. He fell back on his two feet, staggered a bit then continued attacking mercilessly. Hibari ducked and dodged gracefully while mentally calculated the smaller male's next move, tried to find out a way to knock the other down. Seeing the raven-haired was getting distracted, the brunette grabbed the chance and took the ex-prefect by surprise. A slamming fist on his chest sent Hibari flying backward, collided with the wall with a loud 'Crash'.

"NOW, ENMA!" shouted Dino from somewhere behind Tsuna.

The Shimon's heir took a second to activate his Earth Flame, immediately used his gravity-controlling ability to pin the brunette on the floor. The said brunette finally snapped out of his anger and realized what he had done.

"KYOYA!" the brunette called out while still being pinned down.

"Kyoya, answer me! Are you OK? Please say something, Kyoya!" the brunette tried to struggle to run to the raven-haired but failed "Enma! Let me go!"

Everybody let out a relief sign when they heard a groan from the ex-prefect's direction. "Shut up, omnivore. You are disturbing the peace."

The red head decided it was save now, finally released the Vongola Boss. The said boss stood up slowly, dusted the dirt off his white suit. He looked at Hibari once again to make sure he was okay then looked around the large room, caught a few of stunned, shock, disbelieved and horrified gazes. He also heard some mutters.

"Who are you?" whispered Chrome, just loud enough to make out what it was. The other occupants looked at her with disbelief. Chrome of all people asked it out loud?

"Who are you? You are definitely not boss. Boss never acted that way, especially to us!" stated the eye-patch girl timidly.

"Kufufufufufu! My dear Chrome is right. What with you, Vongola?"

"Jyudaime! Why did you become so strange?"

"You've been acting weird recently, Tsuna! First that… incident, now this"

"Sawada! I couldn't understand your action TO THE EXTREME"

"If you kept being that way, I'm afraid we can't tolerate you anymore, Vongola!"

"We know you are sad but… you shouldn't blame…"

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? IT'S YOU WHO ACTED FUCKING STRANGE, ANYWAY"

Everybody jumped at the sudden blurt out. The brunette panted heavily and gasped for air. His hands were shaking violently and so were his shoulders. Dino, Enma and Basil looked at him with concern.

"Otoutou!"

"Tsuna-kun"

"Sawada-dono".

The brunette looked down his feet. He hid his expression behind his bang, muttered "I'm sorry, minna!" then turned on his heels.

"I'm tired now. You are dismissed. Back to your rooms and get some rest."

With that, he walked out the room and didn't bother looking back one, left behind a group of shock-looking people.

No one noticed a certain smirking person at the other head of the table.

'I won this time, Tsunayoshi Sawada!'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After locking the door behind, the brunette slowly slid down with face buried in his knees, which was wrapped in his arms. He was shaking violently.

He did it again.

He almost attacked his own father, who had already been suffering from kaa-san's death. He hurt Hibari- the only one who didn't act different to him. Now he would never forgive him anymore.

And what did his Guardians say to him?

_Strange?_

_Weird?_

_Couldn't tolerate?_

_He was not their boss?_

What did he do to deserve those words?

No, he definitely deserved it. In the end, who did hurt his own Family? It was him, wasn't it?

Maybe Federico would make a better Sky for them.

He stood up and walked to the full-body mirror in his room. He looked at his own reflect in the mirror in a pure white color. He recalled the reason why he did choose suck an unique color at the beginning, which literally become Vongola Decimo's symbol.

_White is the purest color, isn't it? Whenever I look at it, it would remind me of the reason why I am fighting. Not for money, power or anything. I'm fighting for what I hold dear. I mean you guys, my one and only Family! _

_I will do my best not to stain it with any other color. Never ever._

Now he felt disgusted of himself. After saying such big words, what did he do to fulfill them? He had killed so many people in only one night- Christmas night- that he doubted his suit could be white again.

Suddenly he saw his own reflect in a blood-stained white suit, a malicious smirk on his lips. Blood on his gloves dropped on the lifeless-bodies-covered floor 'drip drop drip drop'.

The brunette screamed in horror, punched the innocent mirror in front of him. Really hard. His now own blood dripped on the expensive carpet, dyed it with a deeper crimson color. The mirror shattered into pieces, some of its shards duck deeply into the young boss's pale skin. He heard footsteps from several pairs of shoes stomping on the floor. He heard someone banging on the door calling his name. But he could care less now. He just wanted to get out of there, go to a place that no one who knew him could find him there. A place that he would not hurt anyone he loved.

Oh yeah!

He could just leave.

Vongola would be okay since Federico was here. His friends had already accepted him. So it wouldn't be a problem. Why had he never thought of this before?

He did decide… he would leave them like he had left Kyoko. They would be better without him there.

**_Is that what you really desire, Decimo_****? **He heard a voice whispered gently into his ears.

'What do you mean?' the brunette murmured, completely ignore the bang on his room's door.

**_You desire to leave here. Is that really what you want? If that's the case, I think I could help. However I won't be able to bring you back. Do you really wish to leave? You might regret it!_**

'You really can take me faraway from here?'

**_I said I could! Answer my question._**

The brunette paused for a moment. Then he shakily shook his head.

'I have nothing to lose any more. My existence only hurt them further. My answer is 'yes! I do wish'!'

Then he heard a sad sigh. The mysterious voice spoke once again.

**_I see, Decimo. Okay then, let's go._**

That was when he found his Vongola Gear glowing brightly. A silhouette stepped out of the light, smiled gently at him and held out a welcoming hand. Without any hesitation, he took that hand and stood up, followed the slightly taller figure into the light, as he saw seven other figures around him. Their gazes all focused on him.

'Vongola Bosses…'

**_Remember, Decimo. That maybe you've gone will be what hurt them the most. That it might scar them for their lives. And again, you won't regret, will you?_**

'Definitely not, since it's for the best' whispered the Tenth Boss, determination in his dull eyes.

As he finished his line, a strong and bright light engulfed the Mansion and all its occupants. When the light died out the other people outside the room stiffed in shock for a period of time. As soon as they snapped out of it, they become panicked and decided to knock down the door…

… only to find an empty room with no Tsuna in sight.

The Vongola ring was still rolling on the blood-stained carpet.

End of chapter~

**So that's the forth chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Oh someone asked me what MONOPHOBIA means. Well it's not like I don't want to answer but... finding out yourself would be more interesting. OK just kidding 'monophobia' means 'the fear of being alone'. ^.^**

**OK, Jyaa for now. Aishiteru minna-san.**

**Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konbawa minna-san!**

**This time it took me a little longer to write this chap ne~ Gomen minna!**

**Oh and I have a Beta reader now. However, for some reason, I can't contact her at the moment and I have already finished the next chapter and I really want to post it before the weekend or else I will have to wait for an other week for some certain reason. So this chapter wasn't Beta-ed! **

**Oh and Thank you for all the reviews, I love it. Everytime I turned on my lap and saw new reviews, I couldn't help but jump in joy! Arigato ne~**

**And someone told me that I overused the romanji. Well most of the time, the characters spoke Italian and yeah, when I used romanji, I meant they were speaking Japanese, just some short sentences like greeting or something. if it was a full sentence, I will make it underlined,'kay? **

**For now, please enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 5**

In a certain street of the old Sicily city, a certain person was walking relaxingly and aimlessly around. He wore a simple light-color cloak with hood hiding most of his face despite the freaking hot weather. It couldn't help since if anybody saw the almighty Vongola Boss wandering around the street without any of his infamous Guardians, there would be a big mess. And he didn't want to be dragged back to his office yet.

'G would definitely give me a good lecture when I am back! Hope Asari would be there to save me.' the hoody man chuckled lightly while thinking of his mother hen-like Storm Guardian. Every time he snuck out of his office like this, his right-hand man always managed to drag him back… after a period of time, of course. And then he would be scolded for being irresponsible and things that he could care less. The young boss would still sneak out whenever he had a chance since he really enjoyed his short vacations outside and his best friend could never stop it. This time was not so much different. Still there was something bothering him recently. It did give him quite a headache to think through though he himself didn't really believe it.

'It's just impossible. How could a dream be real? I must be stressful recently to have such a weird dream'

Snapping out of his thought, he turned on his heels 'It's still early until G finds out my where-about. Maybe I should find somewhere to sit and have a cup of coffee'

With that thought, he walked to a corner where there was a short-cut –which he just found out the last time he snuck out- to a business street nearby. That was when he heard a loud scream from that direction. He ran there quickly and he saw a bunch of delinquent-look-likes were cornering a teenager in ridiculously over-size dirty white suit and a pair of white mittens, looked at them with fear in the eyes.

"Oi oi, kid! You really don't have any money in your pocket? So why are you wearing such expensive looking things? You stole them, didn't you?" one of the delinquents spoke, a hand grabbed the poor teenager's both wrists.

The teenager trembled in fear, back away until his back touch the wall "I didn't s-steal anything. T-they are mine. Leave me alone." The brunette protested weakly. Obviously the delinquents didn't give him what he wanted.

"Now now! Good kids shouldn't be lying. You know stealing is prohibited in this town, don't you?"

"I didn't steal anything. You did. Y-you did try to steal from me but I have nothing."

"Stealing is still stealing. And you will pay for it"

"Wh-who give you that right?"

"Us" replied the delinquent grabbing the brunette's wrists, rolled his eyes as if it were obvious."Oi! Look what we could do with this kiddo."

Another hand reached out and grabbed his face roughly "WOW! You are quite a cutie! I wonder how much we will get if we sell you to HIM. Probably a lot, huh cutie? "

"NO! LET ME GO" the brunette struggled hard to get away from the death grip of his two hands, tried to kick and hit anything within his reach. However one of the delinquents got mad and punched the poor being on the guts making the said one gasp and groan in pain. "Oi! Stop struggling, you are annoying me!"

Now the young boss couldn't stand it anymore. No one dared do such a dirty thing in his own town, his own territory in the middle of the day and got away. He picked up a small rock from the ground, aimed at the delinquent who grabbed the teenager's face. The rock hit its target perfectly on his face, surprised him and made him fall on his butt. The other delinquent grabbing the brunette's wrists finally loosened the grip and turned his head at the blonde's direction "WHO?"

"Do such a thing in the middle of the day is nasty, you know? Especially in this town"

"Brat! You thing who you are? Don't poke your nose in other's business if you don't want it broken!"

"Actually it's not other business! It's mine since this town is my territory, gentlemen!" replied the mysterious man as he took off his cloak, revealed a young handsome face perfectly framed with slightly long blond locks. He had quite a unique hair-style: gravity-defying hair poked out all over the place with long bangs, effectively hid his beautiful sunset eyes, which made people, both male and female, couldn't take their eyes off him. Anybody saw him the first time would immediately agree that the blonde was a very charming young man.

The delinquents gasped and widened their eyes as they were struck with realization: they had just yelled at one of the most dangerous men in both normal and Mafia world.

"V-Vongola Primo"

"Good! You recognize me now. So, do you have any problem with this poor kid there? You know, only cowards would gang up on such a fragile person!"

"No no no, sir Primo! We were just playing around then. Is this right, kiddo?" The said brunette now was released from the rambling delinquent's death grip, slowly slid down the dirty wall and curled into a ball, completely unresponsive.

The Vongola narrowed his eyes "Playing around? What kind of playing around consists of hurting and selling defenseless people? I won't let you get away that easy, bastards!"

"No! Please forgive us, sir! We were just bored and the kid here suddenly bumped into us then…"

"You ganged up on this kid because he accidently bumped into you? And now you begged for mercy? I guess I would love to teach you trash a lesson then!" The blond boss lit up his I-gloves as he activated his hyper Dying Will mode. A flame flickering on his forehead, his sunset eyes now turned into solid orange shard of color, glowing with calm and power, much to the delinquents' horror. And after the famous Vongola boss had already beaten those said bunch of trashes into a pile of bloody pulp, he turned his attention to the now trembling brunette.

"Kid! Are you Ok?"

The said brunette shakily nodded and peered up at his savior. The blond boss' eyes slightly widen in surprise as he recognized the boy- he did think the brunette was a girl since he looked so fragile and small- 's face, which happened to be the face he looked at every day in the mirror.

"Y-You are…"

"GIOTTO!" shouted somebody out loud.

"G?" The brunette kid even trembled more violently, much to the blonde's surprise. He finally noticed how pale the kid was and how heavily he was panting. 'This was not good. I have to bring him back to the Mansion.'

"GIOTTO! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE! HOW DARE YOU DITCH YOUR PAPERWORK AND DUMP IT ON ME? YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR IT WHEN I DRAG YOU BACK TO THE MANSION. I SWEAR I'M GONNA FREAKING GET THAT MELON HEAD TORTURE YOU TO DEAD!"

The said boss sweat-dropped, his right-hand man could be very violent when he was stressed. The blond started to regret having snuck out of his office. Then he looked back at the brunette now cowering in a corner. He looked even paler than before.

"G! OVER HERE!" he called his friend out loud.

Then he heard footsteps approaching, obviously belonged to his pale red head friend. He waited patiently while mentally figured out a way to soothe the poor brunette.

"Don't worry, kid! I won't hurt you! Just… Can you stand?"

Before the said brunette could reply, the footsteps became louder and louder and halted right behind the blond.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING IRRESPONSIBLE AND SILLY BOSS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT A PLACE LIKE THIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO HANDLE WITH THOSE FUCKING PAPERWORK WHICH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOURS? AND YOU DON'T EVEN WEAR A FRIGGING CLOAK. WHAT IF SOME ASSASSINS RECOGNIZE YOU AND ATTACK?" yelled the man at his friend and boss as the said blonde winced and slowly turned back and faced his right-hand man.

"G! I can hear you well enough so you don't need to shout. Man you're giving me a headache" said he as he rubbed his temple "and I honestly don't think the little kid here will appreciate it." He sidestepped, revealed the young brunette to his friend. The brunette was still on the dirty ground. His round brown dull eyes now were even wider.

The pale red head looked back and forth between the brunette kid and his childhood friend. "W-What… Who… Why… How? Giotto, how dared you freaking ILLEGALLY IMPREGNANT a woman?"

"What… Hey hey G! I think you are misunderstanding? He is not my… I've never seen him before today. He has just had some trouble with those delinquents there so I helped him beat them up and…"

"H-Hayato?" a trembling voice spoke, effectively interrupted the rambling blonde. He looked back at the brunette over his shoulder as he saw the said kid was reaching one shaking hand to his best friend.

"Pardon?" G obviously was surprised at the change of event.

"H-Haya…" and the kid collapsed before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey! Kid, kid! Wake up" the blond reached for the said brunette on the ground and scooped him up in his arm, shook him lightly. 'Man he is so light'. The kid was cold-sweating and breathing unevenly, much to the young boss' panicking. Plus, his right hand was bleeding badly as if it was stabbed by a knife. The warm crimson liquid soaked the white mitten and dyed it red, dripped onto the ground drop by drop. He turned to his friend who was too shock to say anything.

"Come on, G! We have to take him back to the Mansion and look for Knuckle's help. The kid seems to need medical treatment."

"What the hell is going on here?" the right-hand man scolded yet still help his friend to put the kid on his back."

"I'm not really sure but… I gotta confirm something when he wakes up."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Meanwhile, in the future**

"Jyudaime/Tsuna!"

No sooner was the terrified scream heard than the tenth boss's Gaurdians and the others reach the brunette's room. They banged their best on the door, half-expected the young boss to appear and tell them everything was fine. But he didn't. There was nothing but the deathly silent inside the room and some strange whispers as if the young boss was talking to himself.

Then a strong and bright light burst out from the door, quickly engulfed the whole Mansion and its occupants. As it finally died out, all the people outside the room were too shock to say or do a thing.

"W-What the hell is that thing?" Stuttered someone incoherent.

"We have to bring down the door!" stated another one. And no longer than the door broke down did they realize that it was all the infamous Hibari Kyoya's doing.

"Jyudaime/ Tsuna/ Boss/ Vongola/ Sawada/ Sawada-dono/ Tsuna-kun" Another chorus of calling was heard.

However, much to their horror, there was no Sawada Tsunayoshi in sight. The only thing greeted them was the empty room with a broken mirror and many blood-stained sharp glass shards on the carpet. A corner of the said carpet was also dyed with the sickening dark crimson color.

Another thing caught their attention was a ring rolling innocently on the floor. The Vongola ring. The original-formed Vongola ring. Not the Vongola Gear.

What had happened to their boss?

Had he been kidnapped? Had he been killed? Had he been injured and had to run to somewhere else safer? They didn't know. But none of those said possibilities explained why the supposed-to-be-Vongola-Gear ring was lying on the floor without its owner in the vicinity. No windows were opened. The only door was looked with them on the other side. No sound of fighting was heard even by the door guards. The only strange things were the whisper and the light… It was as if their boss disappeared into that light.

That was impossible, wasn't it?

They looked everywhere for a certain brunette, almost tore the Mansion, and Sicily in general apart. They even looked at the strangest and oddest places they could think of. They searched every possible place their boss could drop by. They had all the Vongola's subordinates, even the Varia, jump in the seeking, especially the Mist Arcobaleno. Both the Shimon's and Chiavarone's Famiglias joined them. But they all failed miserably.

Their boss was nowhere to be found. He was like, faded into nothingness.

And they didn't even know why.

Where was their Sky anyway?

After half a month of hopelessly searching, they were still clueless about what had happened.

No choice left.

They had to call _him_ back.

Even though it meant they were signing their Death.

End of chapter~

**Surprise!**

**Okay maybe not so surprise, hope you like it. I could merely promise more hints the future. I always love hints!**

**Gyaa, I'm really tired now, no I'm exhausted. Stupid stomachache. *grumble under the breath* Sometime I hate being a girl! **

**Jyaa!**

**Is it just me or that Review button looks soooooooo adorable?**

**Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**OH konbanwa minna-san. I know I know it took me freaking long to up this chap, Yeah I can't help. It would be more and more difficult to update from now on since I've started college and those freaking projects and things are really killing me. but don't worry, I would not abandon my very first child especially when you guys love it a lot. Arigatou gozaimatsu, minna-sama.**

**However, I couldn't find my beta anywhere for god's sake. And I wonder why. So another unbeta-ed chapter, I'm so so so sorry. **

**Not a very interesting chapter, just some explanation. Don't worry, everything will be revealed in the right time. You have my words.**

**For now, please enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 6**

As they arrived at the Mansion, the two older men put the brunet teen into an empty guest room near the young boss' himself. After tucking the brunette to his bed, the pale red head went to find his friend, who happened to be the one know about medical the best among them. The blond wanted to stay with the kid until he regained consciousness. However, his best friend warily objected to it. "You've been playing around enough. Back to your work willingly or I will make you." exclaimed the man as he dragged his friend out of the room.

"But G…" protested the other man helplessly.

"Don't worry about your son, my dear friend." Said the man without looking at his friend "I will inform you when he wakes up. After all we have many thing to talk about, young man."

"I told you he is not my son, G! And stop talking as if you were my father."

"Tsk! Whatever." The Storm Guardian rolled his eyes "Back to your work!"

"Geez!"

The young boss turned on his heels as his friend finally released him to do his own work and made the way to his office. He slightly waved his hand to greet some of the subordinates walking by. Good thing no one saw him and his friend bring the kid in. He didn't need another misunderstanding.

As he entered his office, he winced at piles and piles of paperwork neatly positioned on hid office desk. Kidding? He had just left for more than four hours and now what he got? The only thing he regretted when became a boss was those paperwork thing. Who knew he would have such destructive Guardians? He made a mental not to give his so-called Guardians an earful when they got back.

He sat down on his comfortable chair, half-heartedly wanted to take a nice nap on his desk. But he bit it back and picked up his pen. Uh~ his best friend would kill him if he dared slacking off… again.

After finish the two first stacks of paper, he groaned, dropped the pen onto the table and stretched his arms to ease the numb. The young boss decided to stop his work temporary since he couldn't concentrate: the strange dream a week ago and the kid's appearance kept haunting him terribly. Especially the kid since the brunette himself was like a younger verson of his when he was at his teen except the color of hair and eyes. It was scary as there was not so many people walking around and accidently saving his/her own carbon replica from a bunch of delinquents.

And it became scariest when there was a dream of his own self talking to him and telling him what would happen.

Things like that couldn't be happening.

_Flashback…_

_"What is this place?" wondered a certain blond as he found himself was in the middle of an empty and endless dark space._

_'Is this a dream? It's weird. How can a person know when he is dreaming?' asked the man mentally._

**_Oh you're wrong, Giotto. It was not an ordinary dream. This place was more like an empty space, truly._**

_"Wh-Who's there?" the blond jumped at the sudden sound as he span his head around to find the source of voice, mentally cursed himself for catching off guard._

**_Fear not, Giotto. It's quite ridiculous to be cautious with yourself, you know?_**

_"W-what do you mean 'yourself'?" asked the young boss shakily._

_No answer._

_"HEY!" yelled the blond angrily "Don't ignore me, stranger! What do you want with me, anyway?"_

_Suddenly, he spotted an orange flame appeared out of nowhere a few feet from where he stood. The said flame was bigger and bigger, glowing so brightly that the Vongola Boss had to shield his eyes with one of his hand. When he could see again, instead of the pitch black darkness he saw a figure sitting on a throne-like chair with one leg cross the other, his right elbow was on his lap as the chin rested on his palm as if he were a freaking king._

_And he nearly fell flat on his butt as he recognized the person sitting on the throne-look-like._

_It was him!_

_It was him in his Hyper Dying Will mode since there was an orange flame flickering on his forehead. And instead of the usual sunset color, the other's eyes glowed with orange._

_'OK. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. Anything can happen in a dream. Calm down, Giotto!'_

**_"Hello, Giotto. As I said this was not a dream. It was a space of consciousness created by the Vongola Ring. And only the Vongola Ring's rightful owners can enter." _**_The other Giotto calmly told._

_"What?" the blond who was in his butt gasped. Is that normally for a person to talk to his own self? Did he go insane because of paperwork? He would definitely make G to do all those stuff when he regained his sanity. _

**_"You are not insane, Giotto! And please do me a favor and close your mouth. Seriously, it's embarrassing to see my own self gasping like a fish at the sight of himself." _**_Sighed the blond __**"Well you know that our Vongola Rings was a part of the Trinisette, don't you? The Vongola Rings presents Time, which is 'the clam passes its form from generation to generation'!"**_

_"Yes, I know 'bout that song. And?"_

**_"Since it represents Time and 'passes its form from generation to generation', it rejected all but Vongola blood so only the one with Vongola Blood inside his/her veins, can carry the ring on his hand. And a part of that Vongola Boss as well as his/her Guardians will be carved into the ring.'_**_ slowly explained the he-look-alike._

_"And, what is that part?"_

**_"Soul, Giotto. It's a fragment of our soul was carved into the Ring the day we put it on and became the Vongola Boss as well as the next generations. And of course, so are the Guardians'."_**

_A few of minutes passes in silent. _

**_ "_**_So you're convincing me that you are a fragment of my soul that lies within my ring. And I'm talking to myself in a space that was created by the Vongola Ring? By an object? A ring? Oh come on! This is totally insane."_

_The said blond just shrugged the other's word off. __**"Well! Believe or not depends on you. You shouldn't underestimate the Vongola Rings' power. They really live up with the name 'a part making up the Trinisette'. And your 'time', or a fragment of soul as I just said, was inside the Vongola Sky ring as well as the other bosses. We stayed here as the guides to the next generation, make sure they don't walk too far from their path. We confront them when the time come and do what we should do to preserve the Vongola. In this place, I'm not known as Giotto, but as Vongola Primo- the founder of Vongola. Literally, I am your will as Vongola Primo. Got it?"**_

_"M-Maybe. So…What do you want from me? Did I do something wrong?"_

**_"No, you don't. Maybe not yet. And I am not here for that reason. Actually I'm here for your help. Normally I couldn't appear in front of you but this is an exception, the entire Vongola destiny depends on this. So, do you agree to help?"_**

_"My help?"_

**_"Yes!"_**

_"At what?"_

_The other man remained silent as he get off his throne, beckoned his replica to follow him. The current Vongola boss did. The other led him to another place where he saw a figure lying on the ground. As he found his fragment-of-soul-self nod, he approached the figure to have a better look. Then he suddenly felt his knees so weak under his entire weight. He collapsed on his two trembling knees and gasped, again._

_"Damn it! What with me and that I kept seeing my clones?" He cursed as he finally made out the face of the person lying in front of him. It was another replica of him except the chocolate-brown hair framing his delicate face. He didn't know what the color his brunet clone's eyes was since the brunette seemed to be sleeping soundly. He was wearing a black strip dress shirt inside a completely white suit and a cape similar to his except it was also pure white. He could say the brunette's clothes had the opposite color of his. The brunette's face looked really peaceful but something inside him told him that this he-look-alike didn't have a very peaceful life. Maybe his Hyper Intuition._

**_"You're right, Giotto. This poor kid doesn't have a very peaceful life. And do you know_**_**why? It's because of us."**_

_The man gulped "H-How do… What do you mean 'us'?"_

**_"Of course I know how you feel. I am you, remember?" _**_the other blond rolled his eyes __**"and to answer your question, this kid is actually.. our direct descendant" **__the man sighed __**"and our successor, too! The tenth generation to be exact."**_

_"Successor? Tenth? You mean he is Vongola Decimo?" the other blonde nodded firmly. Now the blonde's eyes widened twice as big as how they normally were 'that explains why he looks exactly like me. And really? His Vongola really makes it to the tenth generation.' "Who is Secondo, then?"_

**_"That's something I was forbidden to tell. Too much knowledge of the future doesn't gain you anything. I only tell you about Decimo because I have to since I need your help."_**

_"So… how do you want me to help?" asked the man reluctantly._

_All of sudden, his exact replica looked down, let the long golden bang covered most of his face. His expression now was really hard to read. But since this man is the blond himself, he somehow could figure it out. It was sadness, despair and somewhat disappointment._

**_"I thought I did fail, Giotto! I couldn't keep my resolution, our resolution, as the first time I created the vigilante group: to protect what I hold dear. And my Vongola, our Vongola did become the cruelest, bloodiest mafia organization the history has ever had, which is completely opposite what I want it to be. I did fail the day I became a mafia boss, the day you became a mafia boss." _**

_The said boss brought his hand to cover his face, the Sky Flame flickering weakly on his forehead. His shoulders were slightly shaking. __**"And now, this used-to-be pure, innocent child has to pay for what I did fail. His normal life was taken away, his biological family was taken away from him. He never likes fighting, but now he has to fight until he collapses, has to face countless dead-or-alive situations. He can never think about himself or else he will risk putting his famiglia in danger. And he has to taint his hand with sin… Vongola… did steal away his freedom." **__As the last words were spoken, they were choked with a bitter laugh from the man._

_The blond gulped, not really sure what to say. He surely didn't expect the other man suddenly blurted out. The other sighed as he saw his expression._

**_"This person, despite his young age, experienced a lot. Pain. Sadness. Despair. Disgust. Abandonment. Betrayal. So many that could drive a normal one insane. But he tolerated them, embraced them so that no one would be hurt. He thought he could get over it himself. But in the end he broke down himself because of too much pain." _**_the other grimaced as if he was recalling something really bad._

_The blond glanced at the sleeping figure, his eyes widened with disbelief. He just couldn't get in his head what he had heard. The brunette's sleeping face looked so peaceful as if he had never gotten through whatever his other figure just said._

_"So… are you telling me to destroy the Vongola so that this person would never be in pain again?"_

**_"No I'm not, Giotto! In fact even if you did, it couldn't change his fate since it would only create another parallel world. He would still have to tolerate pain in his world. I'm convincing you to take care of him for a period of time, Giotto!"_**

_"What? How could I…? He is living like… hundreds year from my time…"_

**_"Of course, I gonna bring him here."_**

_"You gotta be kidding." The other man laughed it off. "Do you have time-machine or something?"_

**_"Do I look like I'm not serious?" _**_glared the man at a certain blond. The killing intent emitted from him made the blonde flinch and instinctively took a few step s back __**"As I said, our Vongola Rings present 'time' so bringing someone to the past about four hundreds and something is not a serious thing as long as it relates 'time'. And I also have to get Daemon cover his memory using his Mist Flame. Since his wish was not remembering about his past…"**_

_The blond was surely taken aback. Serious? Could something like that happen, like Time-travelling or things. And what? Daemon?_

_"Wait a minute! Did I just hear you say 'Daemon'? Is he in this too?"_

**_"Of course he is and so are the other Guardians. Especially Daemon since he is the one treasure Vongola the most. I'm glad he did become more cooperative since then. All thank to Decimo!" _**_A small and sad smile flashed through the Vongola Primo's face. He looked at the sleeping brunette gently. His once harsh eyes now softened to something almost like admiration, which surprised the other blond.__** "I did, no we did, really owed him a lot. So I hope at least I could grant his wish somehow."**_

_"What did he wish?"_

**_"He wished to leave, leave for somewhere that he could live peacefully, somewhere people need him to be himself, not Vongola Decimo." _**_The blonde said sadly, took one last glance at the brunette. "__**And somewhere far away from his Family and all the people he treasured so much."**_

_"What made him make such a wish?"_

_Suddenly the Primo's figure blurred and slowly faded away. The other blond couldn't do anything, just starred in horror. What the hell was going on?_

_"Wait! You have to explain everything to me first. How could you just leave that way? What should I do now?"the blonde tried to reach his other figure but failed miserably. The other let out a sigh and said__** "That's what you have to find out yourself, Giotto! Time's up. I have to leave for now. But I'll see you again for sure. Just… wait for the right time to come"**__ and he paused, a thoughtful look on his face. __**"If I were you, maybe I would take a walk around the city sometime next week. Indeed I would find something interesting. And I prefer keeping this short conversation from your current Guardians. Farewell, Giotto! I, this poor child and Vongola future depend on you from now on."**_

_Then he disappeared, left behind a small Sky Flame. And that was exactly when his best friend woke the shock and confusing blonde up._

_'But isn't he me?'_

_End of flashback._

End of chapter~

**For now, that's all. However, I warn you, the tenth Guardians and our beloved hitman won't appear in the next few chapters. Not yet, but they will, indeed, they still have to get our little tuna fish back, don't they?**

**Please give me some motivations to write by hitting that little sweet button down there~**

**R&R please~**

**Jyaa for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konbawa minna-san!**

**It's been a long time since my last update, I know! College is not a very pleasant thing to me so far and I'm not in a really good mood this week. An extremely tiring week!  
**

**But I did have so many many previews from you which lightened my mood a lot. Arigatou gozaimatsu ne~  
**

**Hope this chap is not affected much by my grumpy mood. And unbeta-ed. My Beta was kinda MIA.  
**

**So could anyone please be my temporary Beta reader? Please please please *puppy dog's face*  
**

**Ok enough rambling, now please enjoy...  
**

**CHAPTER 7**

Now that he recalled, his Hyper Intuition guilt him to do the exact things his other self in the dream had told him to: he kept the dream as a secret and he did sneak out his office and went to the town, where he found the petite brunette even though all his mind and sanity screamed to him the otherwise, told him not to believe in such unbelievable things, in a dream no less, told him to ignore it. But the kid's striking resemblance was an undeniable proof. Sadly, his Intuition had never failed him before.

_But something was off. The kid… why did he look much younger than how he must be?_

A light knock on the door snapped him out his thought. He shifted in his chair to be more comfortable then said "Come in, please!"

"Giotto!" exclaimed a spiky dark hair in priest robe as he entered the office "Why didn't I you tell us that you have a son TO THE EXTREME?"

The blond boss sweat-dropped. _Here it go again_. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his temple.

"Morning, Knuckle! And for the umpteenth time, that kid is not my son."

"But he…"

"…looks exactly like me when I was young, I know." He finished the priest's sentence "But it doesn't mean he is my son. Honestly… by the way, how is he now?"

"O-Oh! Yeah the kid… he has regained consciousness TO THE EXTREME. Nothing serious. He fainted mostly due to exhaustion and hunger. It seems he hasn't eaten anything for days." The blonde let out a relieved sigh. "And I have bandaged the cuts on his hand. They are quite deep, but not dangerous. Seem like his hand was cut by something sharp like mirror shards… I'm not sure. But…"

"But?"

"Well I brought him some food to eat… I managed to get him drink some milk. However, he refused to eat anything I offered, said that he didn't feel like eating. I insisted and he reluctantly agreed. But he vomited as soon as he had the first spoonful of soup."

"He vomited?"

"Yeah! This is not good if he can't eat anything. It seemed to be happening for a while. I don't think it's a physical matter. It's mental." The priest looked really serious.

"You mean 'Trauma'?"

The priest nodded. "I asked him some question but it doesn't go well. The kid refused to talk. Maybe you could do something about it."

"Ok! I'll see him. Thanks a lot, Knuckle!"

"You're welcome, Giotto! Take care of the kid TO THE EXTREME. Try getting him eat something. I have a feeling that this kid is somewhat important. I have to get back to the church. Call me if something happen to him."

"I certainly will!" the young boss bid his priest friend a good bye then head to his destination.

The kid had a mental problem. It probably had something to do with the said pain and betray thing in his dream.

Then how could he fix this?

As he arrived at the room, he knocked lightly at the door. No answer. Then he decided just to open it. And the sight greeting him made the blonde gulf.

So beautiful. Sad but beautiful.

Sitting on the window sill his back with one leg on the windowsill bent while the other one was hanging outside the window was a certain brunette. He was wearing the young boss' old navy pajama since it fit him the best. However it was still a little too big for his petite figure. It seemed he wasn't afraid of falling down. His head rested peacefully on the frame of the window. His eye shut, slightly hidden behind the bang. The brown locks perfectly framed the delicate small oval face. A glittering tear rolled down his pale cheek.

The boy was crying.

The blond held his breath, dared not to make a noise in fear of startling the boy. He just stood there in silence for god-know-how-long. Then he saw a pair of caramel eyes flutter open, look at him curiously and the blond couldn't help but gasp. They were so beautiful, glowed with an unknown determination, experience and sadness that shouldn't appear on such a young face. Those eyes that could easily see through a person's true color and find out what the other couldn't.

They stared at each other for a good few second. Then the blond decided to be the first to break the silence.

"Ahh..uhm! D-Do you feel better now?" the young boss wanted to bang his head on the wall for stuttering at such a time.

The boy nodded, using the back of his hand to wipe the tear. He still looked pale, but much better then when the boss saved him from the delinquent.

"Well then I suggest you get away from the window since it's… a little dangerous!"

The boy stared at his savior once again then slowly climbed down the window, onto his bed. The blond held out his arms just in case the boy stumble. And when the brunette safely situated on the edge of the king-sized bed, he spoke with a soft and a little raspy voice.

"Thank you for helping me earlier…"

The blond blinked, didn't expect the boy' first words would be a thank-you. He smiled gently at the teenager.

"Ah! Don't worry about it. Anyone would do the same! Anyway, I'm Giotto. What about you, kid?"

For a moment the boy looked puzzled and confused, maybe a little panicked.

"Tsuna… The name is Tsunayoshi… Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"It doesn't sound like Italian very much." The blonde arched an eyebrow. As expected, the kid's last name is the same as…

"It's Japanese, I thought."

"Why 'I thought'. Seem like you yourself not sure about it."

The boy looked down sadly, not saying a word. He looked confused and trouble. The blonde sighed.

"OK I got it. You don't remember much, do you?" Nodded the boy reluctantly. The blond sighed. So the dream was the truth one hundred percent. However, if he didn't remember, why did he still feel so… sad, so heart-broken?

"Tsunayoshi, right? I heard from my friend Knuckle- the one who treated you earlier- that you couldn't eat much. Could you tell me the reason why?"

The said boy drew up his two legs and hugged them tightly while burying his face into his knees. The young boss could tell that the boy was crying again since his small shoulders were shaking.

The blonde found himself unconsciously approach the boy, pat the boy's head then rubbed his small back reassuringly. He found himself want to protect this boy, to embrace him and to ease the pain he was suffering. In fact he did. He let the poor brunette cry out his heart in his arms, patiently waited until the boy calm down.

"I don't know the detail but I-I know… I know that I have lost… everything I love. Everything I hold dear i-is gone. Nothing left. And it breaks my heart… so badly… I feel pain even though I don't know the reason why…"

So it seemed the Mist Flame could only cover the memories, not the pain they left.

"No! Not everything, Tsunayoshi." He ruffled the boy's surprisingly soft brown hair. "Trust me. As long as you live, nothing is too late. You said you lost everything, didn't you? Then get it back. Most the scars will fade as the time goes by. So don't cry alone anymore, OK?

…Because I will be there for you, always, I promise!"

That was when the boy's eyes widened and jerked violently away from him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the priest left the room, the small brunette tried to position himself on his bed, slightly winced as a wave of nauseous hit him and gripped the bed's board for support. He didn't feel really good. In fact, he felt terribly ill and exhausted. His muscles were all sore and numb from all the running he had the day before. He also felt rather light-head 'coz of hunger.

Moreover, there was another thing troubled him ever since. When he woke up in an unfamiliar room with a bandaged hand earlier, a dark-haired man in priest robe was already there by his bed with a tray of food in his hand. It's not like he had something against him. In fact he was very kind to take care of a stranger with such enthusiastic. The problem was… the older man looked awfully familiar. His face. The bandage on hid nose. His suntanned skin. His muscle building. His habit of yelling whenever he talked. They were all familiar, too familiar to him. He tried to remember but failed miserably.

The man introduced himself as Knuckle and set the tray of simple but healthy food in front of him: a bowl of soup, a steaming bread and a plate of salad. They looked good, in fact they looked delicious. But the smell, it was not good as it should be. The food smelled like… blood. A wave of nauseous hit him as he examined his food and tried his best not to throw up. He blinked and suddenly he find himself look at a bowl full of blood. The red color bloomed like flowers on the white sheet. The raise his hands and saw them covered with a crimson-liquid dripping onto his lap. Panicked, he cowered in to the bed corner, almost knocking off the tray on his lap in the process. As he blinked once again, all the blood disappeared.

"Hey kid! Kid! What's wrong? Are you OK TO THE EXTREME?" the black-haired raised his voice worriedly as he saw the expression on the younger's face, his voice sounded so far away. "Are you hallucinating TO THE EXTREME?"

The brunette could feel his heart beating really fast. He tried to calm himself down then looked at the older man and forced a small smile.

"I'm fine! Just a little dizzy." The boy answered with a soft voice like a whisper. "I'm sorry but I don't feel hungry now. M-Maybe later. Thank you for helping me, Father."

The said priest arched an eyebrow. The boy hadn't eaten anything for days and now when the food was in front of him, he refused to eat. Just what's wrong with him?

"You are not hungry? Kid! Right now, you are close to being malnourished TO THE EXTREME. And you said you didn't want to eat?" Then he held a spoon on the tray and spoke, more liked order. "Eat! Or else I will have to feed you TO THE EXTREME."

The brunette couldn't help but found this situation somewhat familiar. He felt kind of guilty as he found himself being a burden to the older man. He just couldn't turn the kind man down. He nodded and slowly took the spoon from the other's hold. But the moment the warm liquid touched his tongue, he couldn't hold it in any more. The sickening-feeling in his guts now was on the tip of his throat, threatening to escape. He dropped the spoon, used one hand to cover his mouth, biting his lower lip to keep himself from vomiting. And finally he gave in and let it out.

The priest dumfounded as he saw the teenager suddenly grabbed the window's frame, bent over it and threw out the window. The tray of food now was lying innocently on the floor, soup splashed everywhere. Then the brunette collapsed back to his bed, panted heavily and closed his eyes, the color was drained away from his face.

_This was not good_. Thought the black-hair priest as he quickly called a maid to clear the mess and bring some more warm water.

"OK! That's enough. You should go back to sleep then. Maybe you will feel better when you wake up. I will leave some food here. Eat if you feel hungry."

The brunette opened his eyes weakly and nodded, murmured a thank-you. The dark-haired man smiled, nervousness and concern in his eyes. He tossed the cover over the brunette, tucked him carefully and quietly left the room. He had something important to inform his boss. Thing turned out more serious than he had thought.

The brunette tried to sleep to forget the sick feeling but failed. Then he sat up since he couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to see the sky. And a couple of minutes later he found himself in a quite dangerous position but he didn't care. This way he could see the sky the clearest.

It was a beautiful night actually. The sky was quite clear and the stars were shining brightly. But to him, everything was just a blurry image that he couldn't make out which is which. Then he closed his eyes, hoped to fall asleep soon and never wake up.

After a few good minutes in silence, he felt a strange yet familiar approaching the room, someone else but the black-haired priest. He could even hear the faint footsteps become louder and louder. He wanted to yell at that person to get lost, to just leave him alone. But he couldn't. He was too tired now. And the brunette just let it be.

The footsteps stopped and the silence was back. He merely sighed in relief but something else troubled him: he could feel the other's presence very well. But why the other remained silence? Curiously, he opened his eyes, and caught sight of a handsome blonde, who must be in his middle-twenties. He possessed a pair of beautiful sunset-color eyes that slightly narrowed, which certainly could make any girl at anytime coo and swoon at the sight of him. And he also had gravity-defying blond locks with long bang covering a large part of his face, only made him more beautiful and somewhat mysterious.

The man looked quite shock, which the brunette couldn't understand why. He stared back at the man in confusion.

After a few minutes, the blonde was the first to break the awkward silence. He asked if the boy was better. The boy nodded, quite surprise as he found himself crying and wiped the tear away quickly. It was embarrassing to cry in front of a stranger. Then he heard the blond say something about getting away from the window which he obeyed willingly. Suddenly, the realization hit him: this was the man who saved him earlier. He muttered a thank-you to the man and watched his shock expression again. Did he say something wrong? Then the blonde waved it off. He introduced himself as Giotto and asked his name.

His name?

What was it?

Why had he never thought of it before?

After waking up in an unfamiliar street, he did nothing but wandering around aimlessly, not even once care about where and who he was and why he was wearing such ridiculous outfit, until he bumped into a delinquent and ran like hell for his life, then being caught and almost sold to god-know-who, finally was saved by this kind blonde and his friend. It was not until his savior asked for his name did he realized that he didn't even know who he was for god's sake.

'OK it's freaking bad. How could I not even know who I was?' panicked the brunette.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, he tried to calm down and started to recall. _How __was __he usually called? He must have a name, didn't he? _

'Dame-Tsuna. Get up or I will shot you with Leon.'

'Tsu-kun. You're going to be late.'

'Jyudaime! I failed as your right-hand man. Please let me do seppuku!'

'Tsuna! Wanna hang out and eat some sushi my pops made?'

'Herbivore! Stop playing around and get serious.'

'Dame-Tsuna! Give me candy!'

'Kufufufu! Vongola, what did you got yourself into this time?'

'SAWADA! Let's join boxing club TO THE EXTREME!'

'Tsuna-san'

'Tsuna-kun'

That's it!

Tsuna…

Tsunayoshi…

Sawada Tsunayoshi. His name. He sighed in relief. He still remembered his name, thanks god. His head was still normal.

"Tsuna… The name is Tsunayoshi… Sawada Tsunayoshi." He answered the blond.

The other's eyes slowly widened in surprise. What with his name anyway? He said his name didn't sound like Italian. Oh, so this place was in Italy.

Now that he thought about it, yeah, it did not sound like Italian. It sounded like… Japanese. He told the man so, "I thought" he added and he looked even more surprised.

"Why 'I thought'? Seem like you yourself not sure about it" questioned the man. But the brunette paid no mind. He was lost in his thought. He started panicking again: he couldn't sure about anything. He knew he was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He knew he was from Japan. But what else? Nothing! If he was really from Japan, what the hell was he doing in Italy on the first place? And he could even speak Italian rather fluently. Wasn't he called Dame-Tsuna?

Couldn't find out the answer, he looked at his laps sadly. He heard the other sigh and asked, more like a statement. "So you don't remember much, do you?" He nodded…

The other man changed the subject, probably didn't want to pry on more, which the brunette appreciated a lot. He asked about his inability to eat. And the brunette recalled the sickening red color he feared the most and another thing he felt: the emptiness.

The rest was a blur to him. He remembered bursting out crying, the man soothing embrace, the man comforting words whispered into his ears. And the man's last words: a promise.

"… because I will be there for you, I promise."

At that moment, the brunette pushed his savior away, rather roughly.

_He got enough with such empty promises._

End of chapter~

**That is chapter 7 for you!  
**

**Hope you like it, I'm not really sure 'bout this chap myself. Oh and the next chap one of my most favorite characters will make his appearance, guess who?  
**

**Please hit that button down there and tell me what you feel 'bout this fic to keep me writing. You know I always love reviews and needless to say how happy I am to read them. The longer, the happier!  
**

**I just create a new Devianart account, feel free to check out some of my artwork, please remove the space and add 'http', replace 'dot****' with '.' ****: / / chibisasori1827 . deviantart dot com (OMG FF is freaking hard to use) and leave me some comments to tell me what you feel. **

**Or if you don't have a Deviantart: : / / s397 . photobucket dot com / albums / pp56 / 94fye1994 / (similar to the above =.=)  
**

**Jya ne, minna-san!  
**

**R&R please~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konbawa minna-san!  
**

**Thank you for all your love and great reviews! Love them a lot ne~ *heart*  
**

**Ahaha actually at first I planned to post this chap later on Saturday but I feel rather exited today 'coz of some reasons so... here is the latest chapter. YAY *ROTF*  
**

**This is also the very first chapter that beta'ed. An applause for ****ShamelessDilettante's hard work *confetti***

**CHAPTER 8  
**

After pushing the blond away, making him fall ungracefully on his butt, the brunet stumbled out of the bed and toward the door. He legged it; running as fast as he could out of the room, despite his weak state. He ran blindly; unconsciously turning corners and almost stumbling into walls. He just wanted to get away from whatever made this aching, gaping hole inside him larger and more painful.

A promise. People had made promises to him before. He wasn't sure how he knew but could recall figures in a meeting-like room, voices whispering in his ears, something that tugged at his heart and left him all too aware of the emptiness within.

They promised to never leave him; to stay by his side through thick and thin.

They broke that one pledge. And his heart clenched at the thought.

The brunet wasn't sure why he was afraid of the blond's words. A promise: Something that could be just as easily broken as his bonds with the people he could barely remember- He shook his head. He had no time to dwindle on a promise that would never be fulfilled. Enough was enough.

He ran like a madman, completely ignoring the blond's calls echoing from behind. His muscles ached with the strain as he sped up, contracting and expanding painfully with each step. He ran restlessly, reaching a garden whose beauty was unseen in his frazzled state of mind, the forest at the edge blurring in his vision.

Suddenly, he found himself bumping into a flat and firm chest, falling back from the force. He scrunched his eyes shut; waiting for the incoming collision with the cold, hard ground but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms circled around his waist and shoulders, catching him in time and helping him up. The brunet blinked, still not caught up on what was happening. He then heard the clinking sound of metal on metal and felt an intimidating aura from the person in front of him. Curiously, he opened his eyes to see who the person was.

Another familiar face.

The man was tall and slender; very handsome in Tsuna's opinion. He had straight short pale blond hair. His icy blue eyes were staring at him, more like glaring, examining the boy from head to toe and making him cower in fear. The man's glare was really really really scary. But at the same time, it made him feel reassured and secure, which was strange. He didn't even know who this man was, though the man's aura… seemed oddly familiar.

Had he see this man before?

The man's eyes widened for a second before narrowing dangerously. And fear coursed through Tsuna, he gasped, trying to push away from the man's iron grip. This was definitely not a good sign.

"You… Who are you? You're not Giotto! Just… who are you? An Impostor?" growled the man as his grip on the poor brunet tightened. The petit boy winced, struggling harder to break the grip but failed. He yelled at the man, "Let me go! I'm not an impostor or anything. I don't even know who Giotto is!"

All of sudden a wave of dizziness hit him hard and swept away his consciousness. His struggling became weaker and weaker. He managed to catch sight of a shouting blond running toward them before passing out cold in the pale-blond haired man's arms.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first Vongola Cloud Guardian had just come back from his successful mission in Germany: he had managed to procure information about the suspicious activities an ally had been indulging in behind the Vongola's back. Feeling extremely exhausted from the long journey, he decided to take a nap first: his boss and work could wait.

He had just entered the mansion's front garden when a mop of brown hair appeared out of nowhere and collided into him. With his fast reflexes, he had easily caught the small figure before the person could fall to the ground.

It was a petit boy, around twelve or thirteen he guessed, with messy brown hair and dressed blue pyjamas which seemed to be much bigger than his small frame. The brunet was bare foot, dirt covering his two feet. His skin was sickly pale and his hands were clammy due to sweat. He was panting heavily too, the pale blond man could feel the shuddering breaths rack the small frame. He didn't get to see the brunet's face since his head was bowed but the aloof Cloud found the boy's hair style very familiar.

After a few seconds the brunet slowly raised his head and stared at the older man with his large, round caramel-brown eyes. He could finally take a good look at the boy's face and he found his own eyes widen in surprise.

"You… Who are you? You're not Giotto! Just… who are you? An imposter?" He asked the brunet and tightened his grip on the poor boy so that he wouldn't escape. The boy winced and struggled, trying helplessly to free himself.

"Let me go! I'm not an imposter or anything. I don't even know who Giotto is!" protested the boy. However, before the French man could say anything, he felt the brunet's small body become limp in his arms: the boy was knocked out cold.

The pale blond man shifted the now unconscious boy into one arm, wrapping it around the boy's slim waist and let the other's head rest on his shoulder, face buried into the crook of his neck. He arched one of his delicate eyebrows as he felt how light the brunet was. Obviously, the boy was sick. Who was this person and what the hell was he doing here?

As if answering his question, he heard a loud shout from the mansion's main gate.

"…yoshi! Tsunayoshi!"

The man smirked as realisation hit him. Oh, a certain blond boss must be tortured to death for doing such an illegal thing in his vicinity.

As he heard the footsteps draw closer, the blond French man dashed forward with the brunet was still in his grip. Holding his handcuffs out he got ready to attack. The blond mafia boss was taken by surprise but managed to duck under the onslaught of the barrage and escape with his life intact. Giotto stepped back, balancing himself and getting his bearings together before peering at his would-be murderer.

"Alaude!" exclaimed the blond, his face lighting up like a child given candy only to darken abruptly. "Is that how you usually greet a friend you haven't seen for a long time, Alaude? Trying to kill them?"

"Hn. You deserve it, silly boss." stated the taller man coolly, not even bothered by the other man's dark facial expression. "You were caught off guard. What if I were an enemy?" he glared daggers at the blond. The other man gulped and paled. "And to commit a crime behind my back, you will be tortured to death!"

As he finished stating this; the Cloud Guardian attacked his so-called boss again and Giotto struggled to dodge and run for his life. _Oh god! Just what did he do to incite his infamous Cloud Guardian's wrath?!_ He then spotted the brunet boy in the other's arm and realisation struck him like an oncoming horse-drawn carriage. He paled as G and Knuckles' misperception came back to him.

_Not again…_

And a loud terrified scream could be heard by everyone in the vicinity of the mansion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The spiky blond haired boss was now sitting behind his desk on his own office with several bruises and cuts decorating his body. Meanwhile, his Cloud Guardian was sitting on one of his couches, looked rather irritated for not beating his boss into a bloody pulp ("As if you didn't…" muttered the boss). Across from them a petit brunet lay on another couch, using the French man's coat as a blanket.

The black haired priest had been called back and was now taking care of the boy. Giotto's red headed best friend was scolding him for not being capable of looking after a brat of all things. The fact that his friends kept questioning him (read: interrogating) about something he never did just made his day worse. Curse himself and his own Will inside the goddamn Ring.

"G, for God's sake. How many times do I have to tell you that this kid is NOT mine?"

"But…"

The red-head never got a chance to finish his sentence as the office door slammed open, revealing a certain Asian black-haired male in a traditional Japanese robe, a cheerful grin plastered on his face.

"Ohayo, minna~" greeted the newcomer heartily as his gaze flitted through the room. He finally stopped on his boss and the brunet on the couch.

And he slammed the door shut.

All the occupants in the room were dumfounded at the Rain Guardian's strange behaviour. _What the hell was going on with him?_

Before anyone could react, the door was opened once again; this time in a lighter manner. The swordsman peeked in with a strained smile and once again started greeting them.

"Ohayo! Minna~ I must be really tired today. A few minutes ago I swear I saw a brunet clone of Giotto lying on the couch... Did Daemon leave some illusion behind?"

And his rambling was once again interrupted as he spotted a certain brunet sleeping soundly across from a growling Alaude. His jaw dropped dramatically to the floor.

"This is not an illusion Asari. Believe me, I wish it was." Sighed the young boss "And yeah, welcome back!"

The first Rain Guardian stood there stunned for a good few minutes until they heard a loud scream followed by a fit of familiar creepy laughter from outside the room. "Nufufufufufufu!"

At that moment, every occupant in the room sweat-dropped, aware of whom exactly those two people were, except the pale blond man, whose eyes narrowed dangerously. They then heard footsteps heading toward them and the Japanese man standing in front of the door was suddenly shoved aside and in came a teenager with odd green hair, crying out loud like a five-year-old.

"Giotto! Daemon used his creepy illusions on the great me again!" wailed the teen as he flung himself at the blond.

The boss patted the wailing boy's head gently and sighed, turning his gaze on the smirking melon head by the door. "Daemon, how many times have I told you not to scare Lampo with your illusions. Look! He's terrified now."

"Tch! Such a brat, crying and wailing like a cry-baby… I'm just trying to help him mature, nufufufu~"

"That's not helping, Daemon. In fact, it's just mental torture." Winced the boss "And please stop your creepy laughing. It gives me a headache and I've got enough on my plate with all these misunderstandings and darn paperwork."

"Nufufufu, you're no fun, Primo!"

Finally, the two new comers' gazes dropped on the sleeping brunet. The Lampo's default lazy eyes widened then blinked continuously. He rubbed them furiously, trying his best to take in what the hell was going on. Daemon, for his part, dropped his jaw as a rare flummoxed expression overtook his face, and Giotto couldn't help smirking in amusement. Even though they would immediately misunderstand, much to his irritation, it was still priceless to see such an expression on his Mist Guardian, who was rarely caught off guard. _If only he had had a mirror for Daemon so that the melon head could see his own expression._ And Alaude was still glaring icily at the bluenet.

"Wow, I never would have thought that you, of all people, would have enough time to knock up a random woman since that loyal pinkie puppy dog of yours is always around. You are really something Primo!" the melon head smirked making the blond shiver and gave his boss a thumbs-up, completely ignoring the glaring Skylark. The boss grumbled under his breath. _Just as he'd thought!_

"What did you say, you melon-headed bastard!?" snapped G.

"I told you, he is not my son. And G is not a dog!" Exclaimed the young boss.

"There's no way on Earth that two people who look almost exactly the same will have no connection to each other." argued G, still angry at the fact that his best friend dared to keep things from him.

"Yeah, I don't understand TO THE EXTREME!"

"Giotto! You shouldn't keep these things from us. You know whoever it was we would have supported you..."

"Daring to do such dirty things in my vicinity, you should thank God that you're still alive."

"Oh, come on! This kid looks at least twelve or thirteen. Giotto must have been around thirteen when he had the kid." Stated Lampo lazily and closing one of his eyes as he did so.

_Right, that will help, thanks Lampo._

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Oh my god, Giotto… thirteen? I never thought you had that much of a libido!" exclaimed the raven hair swordsman.

The blond face-palmed and resisted the urge to slam his head against his desk altogether. _Dang, that did not help at all._

"Giotto?" called his best friend as the man arched an eyebrow in question. "I thought we were best friends."

Oh, this was bad. G hardly ever made such a hurt expression and the others were looking at him in similar, if not more murderous, ways. He could feel the twitching in his brow escalating; why did his guardians keep accusing him of something he didn't do? And why did all of them have to come back from their respective missions at almost the same time?!

In the back of his mind, his Hyper Intuition silently told him that his Will and the others inside the Vongola Rings had something to do with this.

Curse them all for putting him in such a situation.

"I SAID ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. Are you guys even listening to me?! I will repeat this for the last time: THIS KID IS NOT MINE!" Fumed the blond as his face darkened from rage. All the occupants stiffened and gulped as they felt the killing intent flowing off their boss. Giotto was a very kind and forgiving type of person who hardly ever lost his temper, but that didn't mean he wasn't scary. Or EXTREMELY scary, as Knuckles would put it. God help the ones who got on Giotto's nerves.

It seemed today they were those unlucky bastards.

G observed as Giotto's eyes changed into a darker shade of orange and a small Sky flame appeared on the blond's bang covered forehead. He nervously tried his best to calm his irate best friend. "C-calm down Giotto! Sorry if we accused you of the wrong thing but... could you please give us a logical explanation for his resemblance to you?"

Seeing the curious and fearful looks he was receiving from his guardians, Giotto sighed; allowing his Dying Will flame to vanish as his eyes returned to their normal sunset colour. It took him a few seconds to come up with the most believable and logical story. After all, part of it was the truth:

"Well, as you can see. He's my brother... half brother- Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And, as expected, all of his Guardians' jaws dropped to the floor once again.

End of chapter~

**Now that I notice, not only Alaude made his appearance =.=**

**Yeah I know you feel disappointed 'coz no Tsuna's Guardians as well as our super hot and smexy hitman ****appeared ****this chapter. I will try to put them in the next chap, but no promises. Completely depends on how my mind work if I haven't died of bore yet. However, the next chap will reveal a part of Giotto's part!  
**

**Well the Arcobaleno arc's ending kind of disappointed me 'coz I didn't get to see Reborn in his super cool adult form. Woahhh~ *pulling her hair off* And from now on Reborn will be freaking younger then Tsuna. NO WAY! *wailing*  
**

**Jyaa ne, minna-san!  
**

**Please keep me writing by hitting that small button down there and tell me what you feel!  
**

**R&R please~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there minna-san? How are you these days? *dodge incoming tomatoes for such a stupid question***

**Ahaha you are fine, huh? Well I'm really not: I'm currently in a completely depression mode ever since Amano-sensei ended KHR in a very, I don't know, unsatisfying way, perhap? At least you should let me see tyl! Tsuna's face! (Not fare! I jsut started loving KHR recently and now it end? That way? You break my heart, sensei! *wail*)**

***Sniff* Just hope that even when the series ended, everyone will still love our little Tuna and his sadistic tutor and all his noisy and destructive friends... 'coz I love them so much and really sad that people start losing their interest in them. **

**For now I will just declare my love by posting the new chapter!**

**Beta'ed by ShamelessDilettante, who has just survived her exams (god blesses you, Shade-san 333)*hugs and kisses***

**CHAPTER 9**

"Well, as you can see. He's my brother... half brother- Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A few minutes of silence passed as the Guardians tried to comprehend what their boss had just said. And then their jaws dropped.

A chorus of 'WHAT?!'s were exclaimed, including a 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' in a certain red head's case, sans the aloof Cloud Guardian. Instead, the young boss could see a glint of suspicion flash through the man's icy blue eyes.

The blonde mentally sighed. Yeah, it was really hard (read: impossible) to fool the sharp French man. But for now he couldn't care less about the man; knowing the CEDEF leader, Alaude would not question him until later.

"You... you had a brother?! I thought you were an only child! No, I thought you were an orphan! Since we lived on the streets when you were ten..."

"And his name, it sounds Japanese… How could you have a Japanese brother?"

"Nufufufu, you'd better give us a believable explanation, Primo!"

The blond bowed his head, hiding his expression behind his bangs. It was always painful to recall his past.

"Have I never told you before?" all his Guardians shook their heads, completely clueless as to what their boss was talking about.

Another sigh. And he spoke again, this time with a forlorn, melancholy tone. "I'm not a full blooded Italian. I'm half-Japanese."

"HUH?" was the intelligent response.

"W-what do you mean?" a voice shakily spoke up, which was identified as Asari's.

Still keeping his head lowered, the blonde replied "My father was a rich lord in Edo, Japan. And during a business trip to Italy, he met my mother. He brought her back to Japan and married her, and I was born a few years after that.

We were happy together, but my relatives couldn't accept us; my mother was a foreigner and I a half-blood heir. They literally kicked us out of the house and gave us money to return to Italy. I think they told my father that we ran away from home. We had no choice but to do what they asked, and I haven't seen my father since I was six.

After going back to Italy, we had a very… difficult life. My mother had to support us on meager wages, doing whatever job she could get her hands on... And three years later, she passed away from exhaustion while she was working. I started living on the streets since then and met G for the first time."

The young boss suddenly felt a firm hand clutch his shoulder. He looked up and met a pair of red eyes filled with sympathy, "Giotto…!"

He smiled softly, and patted G's hand in reassurance then continued, "Giotto is just the nickname my mother gave me. My real name, which was given by my father, is…

… Sawada Ieyasu."

No one uttered a word, and the blond boss just let it be. He himself leaned back against his leather chair, crossing his arms over his eyes. Recalling his past never brought a pleasant feeling, but sooner or later, he would have to face it. Otherwise, he would never be able to move on.

The same could be said of the brunet; Tsunayoshi's past was temporarily obscured and would eventually be pulled into the harsh light of reality. But for now, Giotto just wanted to do as much as he could to ease his successor's suffering; even if he had to reveal his painful past he had kept hidden from his friends this whole time.

He still recalled his mother's exhausted expression, her whispering voice and her loving blue eyes before they closed. He remembered crying the whole day until he fell asleep by his mother's unmoving body. If someone hadn't pulled him away, he possibly would have remained there until he died of hunger. That was the start of his life on the streets, alone and with nothing to lose. Nothing at all...

His life lightened up with his first meeting with G. A few years after that, he met his other friends who eventually took the roles as his Guardians and one became the boss of another Famiglia. He now had things to protect, things he held dear; his precious town, his friends, his family, they all resided in a part of him. And he vowed to protect them forever.

"...a few years later, I returned to Japan, only to find... nothing. The Sawada residence had been burnt to ash, all the occupants were dead or killed. Well, except one..." The blond glanced at the slumbering brunet.

All the guardians gaped, but once again, no one said anything. Giotto was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

"Unbelievable! You mean you and that boy are the last of the famous Sawada's? And I never knew?" The Japanese swordsman's incredulous voice sliced through the silence.

"You knew?" This time it was Giotto's turn to look surprised.

"Oh god, Giotto. All the Japanese know about that bloody battle, at least Edo people do. I mean… a whole family was killed, even the slaves… I knew that the Lord had a half-blood son who was brought back to Italy but I never thought it was you. And there's even another survivor… Now I get it! The first time I met you, you were looking for something at the time. No wonder you could speak Japanese that well with barely any accent."

"Is that the time you suddenly disappeared for a whole month?"Asked G.

The blonde nodded.

"What the heck? Why is everything making sense now?! Tch, I'll believe you this time, but don't you dare keep things like this from me again! We're best friends aren't we?" grumbled the red head.

"Yeah! We'll understand, Giotto. You can tell us everything!" Asari followed.

"We are all friends TO THE EXTREME!" yelled a certain priest.

"Geez! Keeping things from the great me…"

"Nufufufufu~ you certainly have an interesting past…" laughed the melon-head creepily.

"Hn." Was all Giotto got from his Cloud as he glanced at the Skylark. The aloof man just glared back, obviously demanding for an answer later. Then the flaxen blond stood up straight and turned on his heel, trench cloak rustling with the movement, and stalked gracefully out of the crowded room.

"Is this what you needed to confirm earlier?" The blond nodded reluctantly. Actually, what he had wanted to confirm was whether his dream had been real or not.

"So… what do you plan to do with this brat? What if it's a trap and he is just an imposter. How do you know he's your brother when you've never even met him before?" scolded the red head.

"Don't call him a brat, G! I know he is not an imposter. I just know. It's intuition." He trailed off with a soft smile. "And I'm planning on keeping him here…"

"What? That's dangerous TO THE EXTREME! You shouldn't involve innocent by-standers!" yelled the priest.

The blonde winced. His sun Guardian was always too loud for his own good.

"And he looks too fragile to be in the mafia, you know?" Asari stated, more calmly than Knuckles did.

"He looks almost exactly like me. It's far more dangerous for him to run around outside with that appearance. What if an enemy Famiglia sees him? Oh come on, isn't it obvious?" snapped the boss impatiently.

"But Giotto… let me remind you: we are mafia, and you are a mafia boss. We certainly don't have time to play babysitters"

"Then tell me, what should I do?

"I don't know. Send him to an orphanage or have someone adopt him, whatever you can think of. We just can't let a kid get involved in our business! You know that, don't you?"

"G! I…"

"Actually, I think I agree with Giotto…" trailed off a certain priest, much quieter than he usually was.

"Knuckles! Now you side with him? We've have enough on our plates! There's no need to add more!" the right-hand man growled.

"No no! It's not like that… It's just… the kid. I have a feeling that he might need us…"

"Yeah, Knuckles and Giotto are right." Now it was the Japanese swordsman speaking "He's an orphan now and he's so far away from his home. Moreover, he is Giotto's brother. We can't just leave him alone."

Several minutes of silence passed as the red-head was at a loss for words, glaring at all the people against him. The illusionist leaning against the wall looked rather thoughtful. The green haired teenager, slumped lazily on the couch the French skylark previously occupied, had a troubled and puzzled look on his face.

Giotto sighed, silently giving his Sun and Rain Guardians a grateful smile, then turned his head toward the others' direction.

"It must be hard to you guys but… The only reason I want him here is because I am his only family left and he is mine. G, you know it's for the best. You know how it feels to be an orphan. He's alone in this world now. What would happen if the last family he knows were to abandon him too?"

The blond looked down sadly, his fists clenched on his lap. "And I… I don't want him to be… like me: an unwanted child"

The red head bit his bottom lip guiltily. He never wanted to hurt his best friend's feelings. Of course he understood the pain of being an orphan. He'd been one too. That was one of the reasons for bringing them all together, after all. He was always aware that Giotto had a harsh past but hadn't wanted to question the other about it. The blond would tell him when he was ready and it seemed like today was the day for surprises; the red-head grumbled under his breath. G also knew that Giotto had always desired a real family, not just Family, with someone who loved him. And Giotto would do anything to make his family happy, just like he did for them. The red-head released an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling the crimson locks.

"Ok whatever! Don't come running to me about making the wrong choice! I don't completely believe him, if he were an enemy spy…" the red head gumbled. The others just nodded, except the illusionist who didn't seem very satisfied with Giotto's decision.

The Sky just smiled gratefully at his Guardians. They always believed him and the thought that he didn't tell them the entire truth made him feel guilty. 'It's for Tsunayoshi's sake.'

"Thanks everyone! You don't know how much this means to me... I'm really lucky to have you as my Guardians." Giotto sent a blinding smile toward his audience.

"No need for the thanks, Giotto! We will always support you, you know that, right?" The swordsman grinned and waved his hand dismissively.

"That's what I' grateful for!" The blond chuckled softly then straightened, his expression turning serious. "I just have one more favor to ask for..."

"...please, don't ask him about his past, OK? He's got enough on his plate."

The Guardians exchanged random looks with each other, even Daemon. Then they turned toward their boss who was staring at them imploringly.

"Sure, we understand Giotto."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**In the future**

The greatest hitman in the world was now sitting inside a private Vongola jet, on his way back to the Vongola Mansion. The raven-haired man sighed. It had been a while since his last visit to the young Vongola Decimo, he wondered how his dame student was doing.

About a year and a couple of months ago, the brunet gave him a difficult and long-lasting mission, stating that only Reborn, the greatest hitman, could finish it. Reborn had found himself hard-pressed to suppress the influx of emotions; Proud that his dame-student had grown up, changed into the successful and powerful Tenth Vongola boss that the hitman had been aiming for. Grateful because the brunet was the one who broke his and the other Arcobaleno's shared curse. It had been Dame-Tsuna who never gave up, even though the hitman himself did, who had nurtured his will himself and saved all the Arcobaleno from a terrible fate.

When the brunet had defeated the Vindice and successfully broke part of the curse, Reborn couldn't help but let a genuine smile spread across his face and murmur a 'thank you', and then chuckle amusedly when the boy started blushing and stuttering like a confessing school girl. Yes, his dame student's kindness would never change through thick and thin. As long as Tsuna was alive, the young boss would fight with all he had to protect all the people he called his 'friends'.

Their tutor-student relationship changed a little since then. All the Arcobaleno, with the exception of Yuni and Lal, were still in their infant forms. But they could grow up naturally (or as naturally as the Arcobaleno could get) like normal infants. Though it was kind of annoying that he would be _younger _than his good-for-nothing student.

However, a few years later, Verde managed to discover a way to speed up the growing process so that all the ex-Arcobaleno were now exactly like they had been before the curse. The hitman chuckled as he recalled Tsuna's face when the brunet finally learned that his sadistic baby tutor and the cool guy who had saved him twice was one and the same. ("Tch, Dame-Tsuna! After all that tor-training I put you through, how could you still be this dame?!" Reborn had chuckled as he shot a round of bullets at his no-good student. "How was I supposed to know, Reborn!? You should have told me from the very beginning!" Yelled the boy- no, young adult as he jumped around; dodging the incoming bullets.) Yuni could now live a full life as a normal child and she seemed to be happier than ever by Gamma's side and her Famiglia.

Speaking of his student, the hitman couldn't help but feel that something was...off. This uneasy feeling started about two weeks ago and he didn't know why. Until he received a call from Gokudera, not his student, but the Vongola Storm Guardian. Normally Tsuna was the one who made the calls and gave him mission details; the young Vongola Boss liked to show respect toward his ex-tutor and greatest hitman in the world.

Reborn still kept in touch with the brunet during his mission. However, he couldn't detect anything wrong; he had taught the young boss too well.

He thought back to the phone call last night. The self-claimed right hand had wanted him to get back to the estate but insisted on not telling him the reason why. Reborn scowled.

_"Reborn-san! I wouldn't dream of ever ordering you around, but could you please come back for a bit?"_

_"And I must do this because…?" The hitman arched an eyebrow, the Storm Guardian's tone unsettling him somewhat. What could make him sound so dreadful and somber if it didn't relate to his beloved Juudaime?_

_"It's Juudaime…" trailed off the man on the phone._

_"What's wrong with my Dame-student?"_

_"H-he… Please, Reborn-san. Please come back to the Mansion. I can't tell you the details over the phone; someone might eavesdrop on us. We need you here, Reborn-san, for Juudaime…"_

_The raven hair hitman sighed at the younger man's pleading tone. Gokudera was very serious. Just as he thought, something must have happened to Tsuna. What the hell were the Guardians doing? Wasn't it their job to protect the boss at all cost? And what did his student get himself into this time?_

_"I understand. I'll be back in a day." The boss' ex-tutor sharpened his tone. And he could easily imagine the younger man shuddering in fear on the other side of the phone, he deserved it. "Make sure you idiots prepare yourself for punishment later." And he immediately hung up on the right-hand man, not wanting to hear the other's dreadful voice anymore._

A frown creased the man's brow. After all, he _did_ worry for his student much more than he wanted to admit. His student was always too loyal toward his so-called friends to be considered healthy. If the Guardians were to leave Tsuna, it might lead to the brunet's breakdown. Tsuna would probably do something drastic, like… trying to kill himself. _No! He would never do such thing... would he?_ The supposedly heartless hitman shuddered at the sight of his pupil's pale white and lifeless body, and lowered his Fedora over his eyes.

_You'd better be okay, Dame-Tsuna._

End of chapter~

**Finally Reborn made his appearance ne~**

**I will try my best the next to (spoiler alert)describe Reborn's wrath and the guardians' suffering. it would be fun though. And if I had more than 155 reviews, maybe there will be a 'little' flashback for ya!**

**Then please help me survive by giving a review and tell me what you feel *puppy dog's face***

**Bye-by, see ya next chap.**

**R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey minna-san! I finally made it to the tenth chapter *applause*  
**

**I know I know don't throw tomatoes at me, I know it took me freaking long this time LOL but hey I have an acceptable reason. I mean my house is being repaired. Truth to be told, I didn't have much to do but my mom, she gonna murder me right on the spot if she saw me touch my laptop and I still want to live, thanks a lot.  
**

**Well one day I had chance to turn on my laptop and Holy Primo, I have freaking 176 reviews *jump around in joy* I have never received this much reviews before, I mean 41 reviews this chap? OMG thank you AAALLLLLLLLL for all the reviews and faves and alerts, I'm really happy now *cry in joy*  
**

**Okay enough crap, now I present to you the beta'ed version (by ShamelessDilettante, ugh Shade-san I have to use copy paste here) of...  
**

**CHAPTER 10**

As soon as the Vongola private jet landed on the Mansion's rooftop, the world's greatest hitman took no time getting out of the jet and making his way down the stairs. The raven haired man felt constantly tired due to lack of sleep: he had been feeling restless ever since the start of his trip.

But at least, it had been better than how he felt now.

_Too peaceful._

The hitman brought his hand up to tilt his fedora down, letting the rim shadowed his eyes. He was now recalling how the Mansion had been before he left: noisy, chaotic with the sounds of fighting and explosions everywhere, loud screams and shouts were heard continuously, along with the carefree, or creepy, laughter of the fighting idiots, workers dashing back and forth at all times just to fix the mess the occupants left behind.

Yes, that was how the Vongola Mansion was meant to be.

Reborn walked along the marvelous corridor with long strides, not even bothering to stop once to admire its beauty. He headed straight for his destination; the boss' office on the fourth floor. The Tsuna's Guardians and the brunet himself were nowhere to be found; only the subordinates greeted him. Moreover, the hitman could easily pick out the strange behavior they all displayed as he passed by; still respectful but with hints of sadness and a sombre tone, as if afraid and upset. They also avoided looking directly into Reborn's face, retreating quietly as soon as they were done.

He didn't like it one bit, the silence and the peaceful atmosphere should not exist nor deem to grace the mansion with its presence; not with the Decimo's Guardians around. Reborn didn't need Vongola's famed Hyper Intuition to figure out something was wrong. It was just like the calm before a storm, a sign that something terrible would happen, or it was like the silence after a crash, as if something had already happened.

Now he was standing in front of his student's office door, his hand tightly fisted on the knob, white knuckled. _No, he should not fear of such a simple action. He was the fearless and invincible number one hitman in the world. He feared nothing, absolutely nothing. Just open the damn door and get in, Reborn._

But he couldn't deny the fact that on the other side of the door; he couldn't sense his student's presence. There were many people there, everyone but the one he registered as warm and calming. He just couldn't lie to himself that when he opened this door, the young boss would smile his sweet, naïve smile and greet him back warmly, only to be kicked across the huge room, and sit up, grumbling or muttering something under his breath something along the lines of 'sadistic Spartan tutor'.

Is was so much like how he had felt when he was sent to the future in his baby form and heard about the brunet's death and his own. The very first time in his life, he felt like turning around and walking away, /running/ away, from the harsh reality.

The hitman inhaled and exhaled deeply, pulling himself together. This was completely wrong, completely out of character of him. He wasn't the world's greatest hitman for nothing. He had good control of his emotions, he feared nothing and more importantly, he was always prepared for the worst.

With that thought, the hitman opened the heavy wooden door and stalked in.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reborn was seeing red.

Never before in his life had the hitman felt this angry, not even when he was suddenly turned into an infant. No, he was not angry, he was beyond that; in utter rage. And nothing could guarantee that he would not blow up all the morons' brains in front of him with some well-shot bullets.

The Guardians- how dare they call themselves his student's Guardians- except the Cloud one, were now shivering under his intimidating gaze. No one dared to utter a word in fear of making Reborn snap and ending their lives instantly. They could /feel/ the livid aura roiling off the hitman in huge dark waves.

_Ungrateful, selfish brats. After everything the brunet had done and sacrificed for them, this was how they repaid him?_

"Would you like to repeat that, Gokudera?" asked the ex-tutor in a monotone, if it weren't for the cold and threatening gaze from those narrowed black orbs and the aura, you would have thought he was talking calmly about the weather. The other occupants flinched and instinctively took one step back.

Inside the young boss' office now were the Guardians, Reborn's ex-student, Dino Cavallone, along with his trusted subordinate Romario, and Enma Kozato the Shimon head, his guardians were nowhere to be found. The two bosses were both wearing unreadable expressions, which Reborn suspected had something to do with their little brother and friend's absence: they kept staring into the distance, eyes lifeless and dull, as if they were mourning over someone.

The boss' self-claimed right-hand man was now standing in front of him with his head hung in shame. On his heels was the former baseball fanatic. The usually hyperactive boxer was on one of the couches with the bratty cow teenager on another, both were unusually quiet and serious. The female illusionist stood timidly behind the boss' empty desk, holding her trident tightly to her chest as if it were her lifeline, while the male one leaned against the wall by the office's only window, a frown decorating his handsome face. The only Guardian absent was Hibari.

The bomber eyed the Leon-gun in the hitman's hand fearfully. Swallowing an imaginary lump in his throat, he stuttered "Ju-Juudaime has gone m-missing, Reborn-san!"

_*Bang!*_

A few drops of crimson liquid fell onto the carpet. The bomber froze in his spot as all the blood drained out of his face. He brought his right hand up and touched the skin on his right cheek where the bullet had grazed it, and found his fingers wet with blood. _Just an inch to the right and he might have never see the sunrise again._

All the other occupants in the room were startled at the hitman's shot, almost jumping upright. They slowly looked at the bullet hole in the wall behind the boss' desk, just a few inches from the female Mist Guardian's head. The one-eye'd woman's legs buckled beneath her weight as she shakily slid down the wall.

"Explain, slowly and detail. Lie, then face the consequences." Demanded the ever-intimidating man as he pointed his Leon-gun directly at Gokudera's forehead.

The remaining Guardians glanced at each other nervously, clearly fearing for their own lives. Suddenly, they found it so much harder to breathe, as if the hitman's killing intent had sucked away all the oxygen in the room. More than anyone, they were all well aware that the hitman's words were meant to be taken seriously.

Reborn gritted his teeth, showing that his patience was running thin and if someone didn't give him what he wanted soon, he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

After a moment of pregnant silence, the would-be victim of his first shot swallowed thickly and finally managed to stutter out an explanation.

"W-well… about t-two weeks after you left…"

_The Vongola Storm Guardian stalked along the hall to the elevator. He needed to hand in a detailed report on his newest mission to Japan to his boss. His mission was a complete success, he even finished it before the deadline and managed to drop by the idiot woman's house. He blushed and scowled at the thought of the other girl. Just as he arrived at the other's house, they started arguing about nothing in particular non-stop until he left. However, despite all the bickering, the bubbly brunette still managed to give Gokudera his early Christmas gift: a (normal-looking) hand-knitted scarf, thank god, which he was happily wearing at the moment._

_Speaking of Christmas, a few hours ago, he had seen some of his fellow Guardians arrive at the Vongola Mansion, probably looking forward to the Christmas party the next day._

_It had become a routine- no, a tradition- ever since his Juudaime had inherited the title of Vongola the Tenth, that on every Christmas night, the young boss and his respective Guardians would have some bonding time together. They would hold a party with all their close friends: Nono, Reborn, Dino (and his subordinates or else he would cause a big mess), Enma,… For some odd reason, all those parties always seemed to end up in fighting and destruction everywhere, which resulted in the poor brunet buried in a mountain of paperwork the next day. Despite all of the cons, the Christmas parties were still held regularly every year and all of the participants found themselves enjoying it whole-heartedly. It was actually one of the rare chances where they could all be together and they treasured it, even if most of them showed that in /unusual/ ways. There was another reason that they enjoyed those meals, though._

_The right-hand man still couldn't understand how his boss managed to convince the fighting freak to join them once every year though all the bastard did was sit as far as possible from the 'annoying crowding herbivores' and glare at everyone. He suspected it had something to do with 'a good fight' and 'bite to death'. ("Juudaime, you are awesome as ever, even be able to tame that untamable monster!" The bomber yelled heartily to his beloved chuckling boss, earning himself a death glare from said 'monster'. The ex-prefect instantly retorted with his tonfa bared and a trademark. 'I'll bite you to death!')_

_And now here he was, standing in front of his boss' door, right hand raised in the process of knocking on the door. He knocks once. No answer. Twice. Nothing happened. Thrice. Still no answer._

_He started to worry. His boss always answered after the first knock. What if something had happened to him? It wasn't lunch time yet, so it wasn't likely the brunet had left his office for a meal. And Gokudera was sure there was no meeting today since Juudaime always canceled all the meeting on Christmas and the day before._

_With that thought, he decided to just open the door without his boss' permission, inwardly apologising for the rudeness. "Juudaime, excuse me for my intrusion-" only to be dumbfound by what he saw in the office._

_His boss was sitting there, looking perfectly fine; there were no visible signs of harm. But that was only physical; he wasn't sure about the mental part. The petit brunet was situated in his chair behind his desk, not doing the paperwork like he usually did. Instead, the brunet rested his chin on his tangled hands, elbows on the table surface. His eyes clenched shut and his breathing even as if he were sleeping, but the right-hand man knew his boss wasn't asleep. He was just unresponsive, which made it even more worrying: he was always well aware of his surroundings even in his sleep. And right now, he wasn't._

_The right-hand man quietly walked up to his boss, not wanting to startle him. "Juudaime!" He called softly_

_The brunet finally snapped out of his daze as his eyes fluttered open, revealed caramel orbs tinted with orange. The man blinked a couple of times and slowly refocused on the concerned face in front of him._

_"Hayato?"_

_"Juudaime, are you OK?" The right hand man asked nervously._

_"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" the young boss stretched his limbs a little and let out a content sigh. Then he picked up the forgotten pen on his table to start on his paperwork._

_"You didn't notice when I came in…" trailed off the other man._

_"Is that so? Well, I guess I'm just a little tired." Muttered the brunet, this only served to make the Storm more worried. He watched his boss intensely, spotting when the brunet tensed up for an unknown reason. For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw his boss' eyes turn dull and cloudy._

_"Anyway, how was your mission in Japan? I take it that you finished earlier than expected…" As quickly as it had appeared, the young man's eyes reverted to its normal warm-looking ones, though the sadness was still present. He changed the subject "… and still had enough time to pay a visit to Miura household? Nice scarf by the way!"_

_The brunet chuckled in amusement as he watched his right-hand man's face flush. The silveret himself didn't even know why he always blushed furiously whenever that stupid woman's name was mentioned._

_"J-Juudaime! Your intuition is brilliant as ever!" Stuttered the man. He brought up his hand, and scratches the back of his head in a very baseball-idiot kind of way while the other hand clutched a part of his new red and black scarf. "The idiot woman gave it to me as an e-early Christmas present."The man stopped and frowned a little "She was even planning to give you and the others some fucking 'hand-made kawaii Christmas outfits' but I stopped her… So instead, she made a Bûche de Noël and ordered me to bring it back as soon as possible."_

_The other laughed out loud, effectively relieving the worried silveret: a happy face always suited his boss the most. "Figures! Typical Haru. It seems you two had a good argument."_

_Gokudera flushed even more quickly turned his head away to hide the tomato-red face. "Wow, Hayato. If someone saw your face now, they would immediately think that Haru and you did something 'intimate'!" Teased his Juudaime. The right-hand man could only become more flustered in response and clumsily handed the report folder to his boss. The brunet took it effortlessly and put it down on top of the other piles of similar folders on his desk. "And I also dropped by the turf-top's house. His engagement with Kurokawa's on January the first, wedding is still undecided." he took out another red card from his breast pocket and put it down. "Turf-top's sister sent her regards."_

_"Is that so…" the brunet touched the invitation lightly in sadness, Gokudera grimaced- he didn't like this expression on his boss' face one bit. "I'm happy for them!" Tsuna's face immediately slipped on a cheerful façade when he saw his right-hand man's discomfort._

_The temperamental man spotted something out of place on his boss' paper-covered desk: a golden rimmed notebook-sized black card with a golden crest in the middle. Who would send such a weird-looking card to his boss, anyway?_

_"Juudaime!" the man pointed at the weird card in question. "I wonder… what is that?"_

_"Oh… this!" the other sighed and used his left hand to pick up the card, very carefully. Now that the silverret noticed, the card wasn't even made of paper. It made of glass. Freaking glass._

_"Well… perhaps I won't be attending our Christmas Party this year." The boss spoke in a soft voice; just barely beyond a whisper, earning a completely shocked expression from his Storm Guardian "W-why? You attend every year. N-no my apologies, Juudaime! You must be tired dealing with all those fucking idiots, always messing around…"_

_The young boss chuckled, unsure as to whether he should mention to his right-hand man that the silveret himself, along with the others, were the main cause of his paperwork. "I'm perfectly fine, Hayato. And sure, it would be better if you tried to cause less destruction during missions…" The bomber blushed again, this time in shame. "… but that's not the reason."_

_"The reason is this" his boss held up the weird card and the bomber took it carefully with two hands, not trusting himself not to break it by accident. In the middle of the glass card were the golden lines:_

**Dear Vongola Decimo,**

**On the 24th of this month, we – the Veleno Famiglia- are hosting a Grand Christmas Ball**

**At 8 p.m**

**In the Veleno Mansion's Ballroom,**

**Where all the most renowned Famiglie**

**All over the world**

**Are invited to attend.**

**And your presence- as the most powerful and famous Famiglia in history- here**

**Would be an honor to us**

**Sincerely,**

**Veleno the First**

_The right-hand man read and reread the invitation all over again. However, he couldn't detect anything different from the others his boss usually received. The only weird thing was the material the invitation was made from. Still, he couldn't sense anything wrong. The fancy glass was just like something one would use to stand out and be noticed. Then, why would his boss decide to miss the yearly family event that they always looked forward to?_

_"I don't understand, Juudaime! You always refused all the other invitations around Christmas. What makes this one different?"_

_"The difference is… this." Said the boss seriously as he lit up his Sky Flame and placed his hand under the piece of glass. The other man couldn't help but gape in awe as the whole card glowed orange, momentarily hiding the golden letters, and slowly revealed a new set of words in black:_

**Where the false Sky is tainted**

**And sweeps away everything**

**With the crimson hues of blood.**

**F. di R**

_"That is the reason why, Hayato. It's a trap that is set up for us to walk into..."_

_End of chapter~_

__**EXTREME explanation time~ WOW it gonna be long, I'd better prepare myself.  
**

**Well I'm aiming for 200+ reviews this chap, is that possible I wonder? (The skin on my face sure is thick) Actually I feel kinda nervous this chap, my beta reader really helped me a lot ne~ *Glomp Shade-san almost to death*  
**

**Good bye minna-san, see ya next chap. Don't forget I love you all (TO THE EXTREME) and of course, your reviews =))  
**

**R&R please~  
**


End file.
